<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shared Secrets by ArtofPadillaAZ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758434">Shared Secrets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtofPadillaAZ/pseuds/ArtofPadillaAZ'>ArtofPadillaAZ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shared Secrets [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Divergence, Eventual Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Slow Burn, homophobia doesnt exist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:14:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtofPadillaAZ/pseuds/ArtofPadillaAZ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reyna and Drew became friends after Reyna confronted Drew about Drew's attempts at following her after the war with Gaia ends. The two hang out more, and Piper thinks something is up from the beginning because Drew is being nice to Reyna and actually cares what she thinks. Reyna finds Drew interesting and nice and Drew thinks Reyna is equally interesting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano/Drew Tanaka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shared Secrets [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is welcome (I am still in editing mode of this fic, so anything would be helpful).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Drew thought all Romans were stuck up. Yes they helped win a war, but Drew believed she shouldn’t trust them. Then again, she wasn’t one to trust anyone since her traitor sister decided to be a hero. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just because Drew didn’t trust the Romans did not mean they didn’t have some use for her. After all, many had varying degrees of muscle. The boys had the most visible muscle that made them interesting to watch- they may not be her type but something about how a person's muscles move holds her interest. That was why she was there watching a small group of Romans train- well that and she was hoping their elusive female Praetor would show up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Praetor, Drew learned, was tall, had surprisingly good poker face, and much to Drew’s annoyance got along well with her sister Piper. Other than that, Drew hadn’t been able to learn much else, and Drew made it her business to know things about everyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few days ago, Piper informed Reyna that Drew, whom she remembered the stories legionnaires told her about a tall Asian Camp Half-Blood camper tending to their wounds. She had made it a point to thank her finding the girl's actions similar to what she had done for Annabeth, was trying to learn more about her, and since then Reyna has spotted the daughter of Venus- no, Aphrodite- as she speaks to the legion and Camp Half-blood campers. This information left Reyna intrigued, so she let Drew continue her snooping to see how long the girl will persist.</span>
</p><p>The 12th Legion has been at Camp Half-blood for 5 days now. Reyna heard from legionnaires that Piper’s sister was watching training sessions for the last two days. Deciding she had seen enough of Drew’s tenacity, Reyna decided it was time to confront Drew.</p><p>Reyna walked up behind Drew with ease, confirming what Reyna had been told- Drew has not spent enough time training; however, Reyna had to admit that Drew was focused on what she was doing. She was better at focusing then many of Reyna's Legionnaires. </p><p> Reyna moved closer until she was about three feet away. She was blocking the sun from Drew's crouching figure. </p><p> </p><p>Drew noticed the slight change in temperature seconds before whoever was blocking the sun spoke.</p><p>"I think it's time we spoke Drew" </p><p>Drew turned and was surprised to see the female Praetor. She was even more impressive up close, especially with the sun behind her outlining her in white with her armor intensifying it by reflecting large amounts of sunlight. </p><p>"Speak about what Hon?"</p><p>Reyna moved to sit next to Drew so both would be partially facing the sun. </p><p>Reyna kept her voice low as she said "I know you've been trying to follow me." </p><p>Drew found it hard to focus with the Praetor’s voice sounding so smooth yet slightly rough. She had to blink a few times to refocus on their little talk. </p><p>"Well of course, Dear”. It's my responsibility to learn about people and discover their secrets."</p><p>"I'm afraid you won't be getting any of my secrets."</p><p>"Oh, so you do have secrets. Well I should let you know that I'm very good at what I do."</p><p>Reyna let out a short laugh. "Drew, <em> hon, </em> if you were good at your job you would already know that I don't train at this time of day."</p><p>"Ouch. Are you always this honest?"</p><p>"You would have found more success if you had followed Piper or Annabeth."</p><p>"Are you saying I was successful?"</p><p>"I am here aren't I?"</p><p>"Yes. How are you and Piper friends? Thought she stole Jason from you?"</p><p>"There was nothing between Jason and I. We were best friends before he went missing."</p><p>“Well, Praetor, I better get going. I have cabin leader things to do,” Drew explained while standing and smoothing out her skirt. “I did enjoy our little chat. I’ll see you later.”</p><p>As she walked past Reyna noticed the teargas-like effect of Drew’s perfume that Piper mentioned to her earlier, but there was something else there that Reyna could not quite identify. </p><p>Before Drew got too far away Reyna remembered something and called, “You’re not cabin leader anymore Drew.”</p><p>Reyna received no response, but as Drew sauntered away she wore an amused smirk.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have at least one more part complete. Feel free to let me know if there is anything you would like to see or of any questions.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>That evening, Reyna was eating dinner with Nico at the Hades Cabin table. The pair seemed to be enjoying eating in silence when the blond son of Apollo, Will if Reyna remembered correctly, approached the table. He looked at Nico carefully, trying to gauge the teen’s mood before asking if he could join them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna was surprised that the medic didn’t ask her for permission. Usually people asked her given her rank. Because of this, Reyna was sure the question wasn’t meant for the both of them, she waved her hand in indifference as she heard Nico answer with a quiet “Sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was quiet for a few moments after Will sat down, and it was Will who broke the silence first. He held out a juice box, “Do you want this? I have an extra.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico looked at her and she narrowed her eyes slightly trying her best to silently tell him </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s not asking me. It’s for you. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nico seemed to get the message and reached for the drink. Reyna didn’t miss the way Nico waited a few seconds too long before pulling his hand away. The moment left both boys with a slight blush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drew had been sitting at her cabin’s table trying to enjoy her meal while listening to her siblings talk about the latest gossip when she noticed Will walking over to the Hades table. Her brown eyes followed him on his quick journey and continued to watch as he seemed to be talking to Nico.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A flick of the wrist belonging to the seated person caught her eye. The skin tone was definitely not Nico. Nico was more a pale than the person Drew had spotted. Carefully, she followed the persons’ wrist and caught a glimpse of the tattoo that marked the person as Roman. Over a few more inches and the well kept hair confirmed the person's identity. The Praetor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drew’s brown eyes met similarly colored eyes, and Drew saw that Reyna was smirking. It was subtle yet Drew was certain it was there. She narrowed her eyes knowing the smirk meant she had gotten caught. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But it was all part of the plan, right?</span>
  </em>
  <span> After all she did want to know more about the leader. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lacy, what’s the Praetor’s name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The cute one or the one you’ve been trying to follow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drew gave her sister a look of annoyance. “Who do you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reyna.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Reyna. That was the girl’s name. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“I should have known that. Piper has only mentioned her like 5,000 times” Drew muttered to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drew gathered her tray and made her way to Reyna keeping her eyes on her the entirety of the walk. She walked with complete confidence in what she was doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the table she set her tray down, leaned over to Will and whispered, “I think you’re done talking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, now. And take your boyfriend with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not-” Will whispered back as he flushed in embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. You owe me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it's the other way around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will stood taking his meal with him. “Nico, would you like to join me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico looked at Reyna, and Drew couldn’t tell if it was because he didn’t know what to do or if he was asking for Reyna’s Permission. Reyna whispered something in his ear, causing him to angry whisper back. Reyna raised an eyebrow as if to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh really?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nico seemed to get the message, gathered his food and followed will to the Apollo table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you we’d see each other later, Sweetheart" Drew stated while sitting across from Reyna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I cut our last conversation short.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m here to make it up to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so that’s why you pushed Will and Nico away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, Sweetheart, they need some time together. And before you say something, I’m a daughter of Aphrodite. It’s my job to know all the relationships past, present, and potential. How do you think Percy and Annabeth are together?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think you were the one to push them together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not push. But I didn’t pursue Percy. None of us did. We all saw what could happen between them and let it develop without our help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In other words, Annabeth scares you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drew scoffed. “As if. I knew given time that they would be together. They needed no outside suggestion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Annabeth threatened you, didn’t she?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, fine she did. It’s not like any of us could fight her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She does have a slight anger problem, but she makes up for it with loyalty to her friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of friends you must have a lot in New Rome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With all the things Drew had said Reyna responded with ease and was almost playful in her responses, but this has made her uncomfortable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, just Jason.” she answered softly. It was the most vulnerable and teen-like Drew had seen from her so far. Reyna was probably lonely. Drew understood the feeling and nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Legion has been keeping you busy lately?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s always something that needs to be done. When Jason disappeared I had to do both our jobs.” Reyna’s voice was still soft, and Drew found herself drawn to its sound. She wanted to say things to make the sound continue, but decided against it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna wasn’t one to be close to people due to being a leader to the 12th legion, but over the last few weeks she had been given the opportunity to connect with people and had begun to share pieces of herself with them. She was taking Nico’s advice and discovered that he was listening to his own advice as well. It was what they were discussing before Will asked to sit with them, so when Drew looked at her with her soft brown eyes and asked her about her friends Reyna had to pause, look away, and think about how much she should give away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna chose honesty, believing Drew would understand. She felt a bit childish not being able to look Drew in the eye as she gave her answer, and when Drew nodded her beliefs were confirmed. It helped her relax. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tonight, why don’t you do something fun. Come to the Aphrodite cabin after the campfire for an impromptu sleepover.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sleepover, Reyna understood the concept but had never actually attended one besides the few nights she spent on the Argo with Piper and Annabeth. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe it will be fun. I could use a mundane activity. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Okay. I’ll go.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Part Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I may not have a new chapter out every day after this one, maybe every other day. Anyways, Let me know what you think of this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Once the sun is nearly set Reyna hears the crackling of a campfire and the laughter of people. She finishes her conversation with Frank quickly saying they'll work out final details of their departure tomorrow so they can both join their friends around the campfire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They arrive at the campfire together in the middle of a song. Reyna still doesn't get the point of the campfire songs, but she does enjoy the sound of Romans and Greeks getting along. She sees it as a sign of lasting peace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frank heads to where Hazel is sitting and the two begin talking while Reyna looks around for a place to sit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A flash of movement catches her attention and she realises it's Drew. Drew with her brown eyes reflecting the warmth of the fire, and its saffron light touches her face. Drew tells one of her brothers to move as she pats the space between them signaling for Reyna to join her, and Reyna does so with ease.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I feel like I should apologize for earlier. I made you uncomfortable." Drew whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna studied her for a moment trying to decide the girl's sincerity. Drew didn't seem like the person to apologize for anything, but something told her that Drew had made an exception. "It's alright. Some of it comes with making friends, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I suppose. And you don't have to worry about any more of that tonight. We usually do this debrief on today's gossip and talk about good-looking actors. Sometimes it's makeup tips, hair care and relationship advice."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't do any of that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry, Hon, it'll be fun. Besides, you don’t have to say anything."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure it will be."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two fell into a comfortable silence watching the campfire and listening to their peers sing. At some point Drew had shifted closer to Reyna. When she noticed the extra heat at her side she politely gave Reyna (and herself) more space. Drew looked around and spotted Will next to Nico. They were talking silently. Drew had no idea what the topic was. They didn't seem like they would have anything in common, but Will, probably her only friend, was smiling. Drew was sure his smile was as bright as the sun. She'd seen it before, and part of her wanted him to be happy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will looked between her and Reyna, and he raised an eyebrow as if to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>You and Reyna?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Drew shook her head once. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reyna listened to the sounds around her, and watched as the flames seemed to dance. She took in the scent of the wood burning. It smelled a bit like apples, but there was something else too. She breathed in again. The woods and something artificially floral. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Drew’s perfume.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It barely smelled like flowers, but now it’s choking effect seemed to be gone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe she put too much on earlier?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Reyna had seen it happen before in New Rome. Women would add a few too many sprays. A few on their bodies then a few more in the air in front of them that they would walk through. In a place like the Legion’s Dining Hall perfume can linger, mix with the smell of food and ruin peoples’ appetite. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At some point Piper was sitting next to her. "You're leaving in a few days right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. Frank and I will be working out final details tomorrow."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piper looked past Reyna and spotted Drew. "You two friends now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We've only spoken a few times. I would say it's too soon to know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But you're sitting next to each other."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So Drew offered me a place next to her. She also said there was a sleepover in your cabin tonight and I was invited."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I bet she did it to learn more about you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. She was being nice. I think the opportunity to learn more about me was a bonus."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Drew isn't nice to any one."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So she made an exception."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piper didn't seem convinced. "I guess I'll be seeing you later tonight. I have to go find Jason. We need to talk."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See you later."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't think you're getting out of this conversation, Reyna." Piper said before she walked away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When campfire festivities were over Reyna found Nico and wished him a good night and followed Drew to Cabin Ten. The cabin appeared comfortable with varying colors on beds, and posters of who Reyna assumed were actors. The place smelled like roses and seemed to be lit better than some of the other cabins. There were carpets all over the place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think there is an empty bed near Piper’s bed. Follow me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drew led Reyna to Piper’s bed and gestured to the one next to it. “You can sleep here tonight if you want. We also get to shower first tonight. Once everyone is here we’ll go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna nodded and set her bag on the bed. “Thank you, Drew, for inviting me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was no problem, Dear. Plus now I have the opportunity to learn more about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, so you did have an ulterior motive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweetheart, don’t worry about it. I’m not gonna ask the real deep questions like where were you born.” Drew examined her nails before adding, “Everything else on the other hand is fair game.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a shower everyone was sitting on the floor of the Aphrodite cabin. Drew was listening to her sister about some adorable Roman she had seen earlier in the day. Drew was brushing her hair preparing to braid it after deciding she wanted nice waves in the morning. The process was simple, mostly muscle memory, and allowed for her to focus on other things such as how this was the first time she had ever seen Reyna look like a teenager in the week since the Romans arrived and helped end the war. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna had her dark brown hair down making the back of her purple shirt wet. She didn’t wear pajamas like every teen there (with the exception of Piper who wore shorts and a t-shirt) and instead wore what looked like the same clothes she wore under her armor, but Drew would have to admit the shirt looked cleaner than what she saw Reyna wearing earlier. Purple did look good on Reyna. Then again Drew had only ever seen Reyna in her armor, and had only seen her for a few moments in the clothes that were under her armor. Drew noticed that Reyna appeared to be more relaxed than she had ever seen her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is this the Praetor without the responsibilities of her job? I wonder what she does when she is not working.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> <span>“Drew!”</span></p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Drew turned quickly looking at Lacy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve called your name a few times. What’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, Dear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there something between you and Reyna?” Lacy whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! We’re barely friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Piper noticed Drew watching Reyna. She looked curious. It was different from the impassive Drew Piper was used to seeing. Then she heard Lacy call Drew’s name 3 times before the Asian answered. Drew and Lacy began a quiet conversation where Lacy briefly looked over at Reyna before saying something to Drew, and Drew seemed to become angry and whispered back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piper decided to lean closer to Reyna and whisper, “Drew was watching you a few seconds ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So Drew decided to continue watching me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It doesn't bother you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m use to being watched, Piper.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you talk about earlier?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was curious about New Rome and my role there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you did most of the talking about yourself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. It was a fair trade. She goes to school in Brooklyn. It’s an arts school. Lacy goes there as well. Drew participates in a club there, but only when she wants.” Reyna said, proving that her earlier conversations with Drew weren’t one sided. “You spoke to Jason?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I care about him a lot, but I feel like our relationship was forced by Hera giving us false memories.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Understandable. How did he take it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you know Jason. He’s very understanding. He agreed with me. We decided to remain friends though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next few hours went by in a blur of laughter and storytelling. Slowly children of Aphrodite began to move to their beds. Drew made it a point to walk in front of Reyna on her way to her bed from the bathroom. She slowed down her pace as she passed Reyna and said “Good night, Praetor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna was confused. Drew had always used some sort of affectionate nickname with everyone, but Drew just called her by her title. It was like using her name. The other thing that confused Reyna was Drew’s perfume (or was it lotion?) it smelled a bit like lavender. The choking effect was still there, not as much as earlier in the day, and Reyna could swear that despite an earlier shower Drew still smelled like the campfire. Reyna said good night to Drew and made her way to the bed she would be sleeping in tonight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna laid on her side and began to focus her breathing. Tonight she was lucky, sleep came easy and was dreamless.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Part Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Plans were finalized for the trip from New York to Northern California. Reyna and Frank decided to stay an extra day to give the troops a day of rest. It also meant that both Praetors had a vacation day. Reyna decided to spend her day at the beach with her dogs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She found a large stick on the walk to the beach and has been playing fetch with her greyhounds for the last few minutes. They may be made of metal, but they acted like real dogs; Reyna figured they deserved to act like regular dogs like she deserved to act like a regular teen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Currently, the two complementary dogs were arguing over which one got to carry the stick back to Reyna. Sure enough, after a few growls, Argentum picks up the stick and bounds back to Reyna. Argentum pauses less than a foot in front of Reyna. Their tail wags excitedly, and as Reyna reaches for the natural toy the dog jumps back and runs off kicking up sand as they go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reyna groans and decides to chase after her metallic pet. She forgot that Greyhounds were such good runners. Argentum manages to stay at least a foot away from her at all times, and they manage to perform sharp turns sending Reyna sliding in an attempt to change direction. When Argentum dashes into the water Reyna  and Aurum, who is hot on Reyna’s heels, follow. Water soaks through her pants. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Argentum, stop!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A bark from behind is her answer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reyna manages to get inches away from grabbing the stick. She leans forward just a little bit more. She was just about to wrap her hand around it when Aurum bit the back of one of her boots, sending her straight into the wet sand as Argentum disappeared. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh, you little-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Reyna, you alright?” Nico asked</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Puerto Rican propped herself up and looked at him. Sea water dripped down her face and off her clothes. “Yeah, I’m fine. Did you see where they went?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reyna stood up as another wave approached. She wrung out her hair. “I still don’t know where they disappear to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico looked around the beach trying to figure out what Reyna and her dogs were doing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We were playing fetch. Then Argentum decided to make me chase them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah. One day you’re gonna have to meet my dog.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t realize you had a pet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s a HellHound. Thinks she’s a lap dog, and loves Percy. She’s very sweet. You’ll love her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure I will.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two sat next to each other in the sand far enough away from the tides to not get wet. Nico was making a small pile of sand with his hands. The sand was warm in his usually cold hands. “You wanna build a sandcastle?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know if we have all the supplies.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So we work with what we have. How hard can it be?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The answer was hard. Reyna had very little to call upon to tell her how a sandcastle was supposed to look. Nico seemed to have a better idea, but it wasn’t helping them build much of anything. They tried to build up a wall and the next addition of sand made the whole thing fall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well after Reyna’s clothes had dried Nico had to leave. Apparently Will had been continuing to look after Nico’s physical health following his nearly 3 day nap after the war ended, and Nico promised to check in every day around lunch. Together they were going to work on figuring out the limits of Nico’s shadow travel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reyna though it was admirable. Nico had used a lot of energy shadow jumping, and he had grown weaker after each jump. After his nap Nico had mentioned to her that his abilities as a son of Hades seemed closed off. He was hoping after some rest they would begin to return.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Promise you will let me know if anything changes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course Reyna.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After Nico left, Reyna tried for a bit longer to build a sandcastle. She left the pile of sand that was meant to be the castle itself and tried to build other features such a moat. Reyna remembered seeing one in a book she once read. The sandcastle ended up looking like a one square foot space with a pile of sand in the middle and a mini trench around it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sweetheart, what are you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing much, Drew.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Drew sat in Nico’s vacated spot. She was wearing jeans today and a lavender shirt. She gestured at the sandcastle. “What’s this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nico and I were building a sandcastle. Turns out, it doesn’t work well with just your hands.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Drew grabbed Reyna’s hand and held it gently. She examined the Roman’s nails. “Hon, your nails are filthy. How do you live like this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine Drew. I’ll be cutting them soon. Maybe later today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You leave tomorrow, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, and that reminds me I have something for you.” Reyna dug through a pocket on her belt. She was lucky her belt didn’t seem to take on any water. She found the piece of paper she was looking for and handed it to Drew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whats this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s an address where I can receive letters, and the phone number is my office phone. It’s for emergencies only, Drew.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How many people do you give your contact info to?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not many.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would you give me this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re friends, right? Why wouldn’t I want to continue talking to you after I leave?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is true. I am amazing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you always this self confidant?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I try. You think an Iris message could work as well?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's not very Roman, but I understand the concept."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t mind the pen pal thing. It’s so… vintage and cute, but I refuse to let you leave with nails like this.” Drew pulled out a nail clipper and a metal file.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You always carry those on you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course. You never know when you’re gonna break a nail.” Drew brought Reyna’s hand closer to her and began to clean Reyna’s nails. Drew understood that it was easier to trim someone's nails when they were wet, but Drew would rather get rid of the problem then walk all the way to her cabin to give Reyna a proper manicure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reyna’s hands were surprisingly soft, and Drew was surprised the Praetor didn’t pull her hand away. Drew got most of the dirt out from under Reyna’s nails, and she began cutting them. Drew noticed that Reyna’s nails were surprisingly healthy for someone who travled around the world in a few days, fought monsters at nearly every place she stopped, and probably lacked the time to do proper skin, nail and hair care. “You know,” Drew said. “You’re probably going to get hangnails after this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. You don’t have to worry about me trying to pull them out. I’m not an idiot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reyna didn’t mind letting Drew cut her nails. She was probably going to forget until a few days later where they were too long and they either broke when she put on her armor or she accidentally cut herself with them. Honestly, Drew was doing her a huge favor, and she wasn’t pressing the nail clipper so close to her skin that she was actually cutting it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Drew took about as much care cutting Reyna’s nails as she did with her own- given their current location. She made sure to file Reyna’s nails as even as possible without scraping her skin. She finished one hand and moved on to the other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Manicures were something easy Drew had learned to do. Her sister taught her before she betrayed her. Drew learned to amplify a person’s natural beauty, she found it made them feel more confident, and Drew loved to help people feel better about themselves. People couldn’t find love if they didn’t love themselves. Except today Drew wasn’t helping someone feel better by giving them a nail makeover. Today she was fixing Reyna’s nails. They were dirty, and a few were chipped. Nearly all were packed with sand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There, Isn’t that better?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Drew. You saved me from having to do it later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No problem Dear.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did you come out here in the first place?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wanted to see you before you left.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reyna gave a rare smile, “Really?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course. We’re friends, right?” Drew smiled back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, we are.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When are you supposed to arrive back in New Rome?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I fly, minutes. If I go with everyone else, a few days.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you planning on flying?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. It might take longer than a few minutes. I’ll be scouting ahead.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So if I were to Iris message you in the evening you wouldn’t be busy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Part Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had only been a few weeks since Reyna left Camp Half-Blood, and since she arrived back she was working, teaching Frank how to be a confident Praetor, and training. The phone in Reyna’s office began to ring. The phone was hardly ever used, but nonetheless Reyna answered it quickly. “Praetor Reyna of the 12th Legion.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Today is the anniversary of my sister's death.” Drew said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Drew.” A concerned Reyna says softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was my best friend. A traitor too.” Drew’s voice sounded broken and she seemed closer to tears as she said the last part.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Drew…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She betrayed me, Reyna.” Drew cried</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Reyna wasn’t concerned before, she was now. Drew had never used her name before. She wasn’t even sure if Drew knew her name until she heard her use it. “She didn’t, Drew. She-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She did though. She left me alone with a job I couldn’t- I can’t live up to her!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you don’t have to, Drew.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do. She took good care of everyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Drew, you hated being Cabin Leader and were practically relieved when Piper challenged you for the position, remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drew sniffed, “It was horrible. She was so much better than me at it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was her name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promised to never say it again.” Drew paused breathing deeply to calm down. “She was the first person to look after me when I went to camp for the first time. She taught me how to be a daughter of Aphrodite.” All of a sudden Drew was crying again, “I miss her. She shouldn’t have been so stupid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you miss her, Drew. You’re allowed to,” Reyna stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drew sniffled a few times. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have called.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s alright. I told you I would be available to talk to if you ever needed it. Where are you Drew?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I went home. I couldn’t stay at camp anymore. It’s like nobody cares.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna remained calm but was concerned, usually phones attracted monsters; Drew was in no condition to fight even if she knew how. “Drew, why don’t you make some tea. I’ll be there soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t drive across the country in a few minutes, Hon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll worry about transportation. You worry about getting comfortable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. I’ll see you soon I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dial tone hummed. Reyna sighed and began dialing the phone in Camp Half-Blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reyna, I wasn’t expecting to hear from you so soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Chiron, I was wondering if Nico was around. I would like to speak to him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure he is. Hold on for a minute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna heard the phone being set down on a table, and she stood up for once grateful that the phone was corded with a long cable. Her movement seemed to concern her two greyhounds. “It’s alright,” she whispered. “I’m just grabbing my sword.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna reached for the sword she left leaning against a bookshelf with slow clear movements to avoid spooking her dogs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reyna?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nico, can you shadow travel here then to Brooklyn? I think I have some money for a few Happy Meals.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I can. Why do you need to come back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Drew called me. I know she’s outside of camp. Today is the anniversary of her sister's death.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I can come get you. Hang up and I’ll see you in a few seconds.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, thank you.” Reyna set the phone on the receiver and opened a desk drawer where she retrieved some extra cash when she closed the drawer Nico arrived.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ready to go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am.” she looked at Aurum and Argentum “You two always seem to find me. I’ll see you in a bit. Be good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico held out his hand. “Don’t worry, we won’t end up in Albania.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna laughed and took his hand. “I think it’s a bit too soon to know that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The few seconds in pure darkness does a lot to wake a person. The speed they moved didn’t scare Reyna anymore. Spending nearly a week jumping from place to place gave her time to get use to the feeling, but it does not mean she was anyless relieved when they arrived across the street from a McDonalds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need some food before I find Drew.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then let’s go inside. We should have a few minutes before any monsters locate Drew.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, there haven’t been many monster sightings since the war. That and I’ve never known a monster to go after a child of Aphrodite.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told Drew I would see her in a few minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then let’s go get some food.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside they were met with a teen Percy’s age behind the counter and air smelling like hot oil. There were a few people in line, and Reyna followed Nico to the end of the line. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you been here before?” Nico asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, a few times on the way back to Camp Jupiter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Today was the day the last war ended.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was. Wasn’t it? I’ve been busy today. I must have forgotten.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Drew’s sister was a hero.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She died in the war? I didn’t know the Aphrodite cabin had combat training.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They don’t. For a while she was the only one. Clarisse gave her a bit of training. They were best friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna stepped closer to the counter and pulled out her cash. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fifteen dollars. That should cover everything.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico ordered two Happy Meals. He was looking carefully at the teen behind the counter. </span>
  <em>
    <span>His hair kind of reminds me of Will. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nico thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why am I thinking of Will? Be quiet. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna ordered two McFlurries. She handed the curly-haired kid all the cash. She didn’t miss the way his hands shook as he took her money. Or the way he avoided looking at her since she got to the counter, and when he handed her her change it seemed like there was too much of it. It was close to all the money she had, so why was she given five dollars back?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The ice cream is on the house.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Less than a minute later Reyna had her ice cream and an extra for Drew and Nico had his two happy meals and kids drinks. Nico had just opened one box and shoved a few french fries in his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready to go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Reyna adjusted her desert and placed her hand on Nico’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seconds later they were in front of a nice house. It was probably one of the nicest places Reyna had ever seen. Tall windows, at least 2 floors, columns at the front porch, and made of brick. Reyna turned and saw a gate behind them. They appeared to be standing on a brick pathway between green grass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is Drew’s place?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. It should be. I’ll stay long enough to find out, but then I should go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The chicken nuggets are for Will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico’s eyes went wide and he began to turn red. “What! No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright Nico. You should be happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico relaxed and smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The day the war ended it was Percy’s birthday right? There was a prophecy.” Reyna asked remembering a story Annabeth had told her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you tell him for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna walked to the door and knocked. Half a minute later it was opened by Drew wearing pink silk pajamas. Her hair was the slightest bit messy, and her mascara had run.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you I would be a few minutes; didn’t I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did. How did you find me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nico used shadow travel to get me here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drew pushed the door open wider. “Come in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna’s eyes went wide upon entering. How could a place look so- so clean and homey at the same time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Reyna remembered what she bought. “I got us some ice cream. I remember Piper saying something about eating ice cream and watching tv. Thought it might help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She held out one of the cups. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drew smiled and took one of the cups. “I could use a high calorie dessert. Follow me. I think there is something on tv we can watch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drew led Reyna through the house. Past the short entryway Reyna the house opened up. Furniture had more than enough space to not overcrowd a room. The entire place seemed to be hardwood floors. Reyna noticed what appeared to be a Family photograph, but when Reyna got closer she realized it was a portrait. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the living room there was a rug about seven feet away from a fireplace. A large fireplace similar to the one in the house Reyna grew up in and had a tv mounted to the wall above it. It was easily a sword in length. On the rug was a grey couch with pillows and a few blankets on it. Large windows were kept closed by blackout curtains creating a theatre-like effect. When Reyna sat on the couch next to Drew she realized it was one of the most comfortable places she had ever been. Drew seemed to notice her reaction and smiled. “My dad let me choose the furniture in most of the house. He wanted something comfortable but nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you made an excellent decision.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My father doesn’t want the carpet stained. Can you take off your boots?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah sure.” Reyna slipped off her boots and left them against the wall before moving to sit on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tv was already on, and Drew changed the station. She was looking for something to watch and eventually she settled on Mr. and Mrs. Smith. Reyna and Drew ate their ice cream in silence for a while, just watching the semi-entertaining action. Reyna finished hers first and set the empty cup on the small table next to the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shortly after Drew set her cup aside she began to speak. “My sister took care of me before I was even claimed. We just seemed to get along. I had just turned 10 when I went to camp for the first time. She was the first person who made me feel welcomed there, but when she died she made me so mad. She left me with no one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you didn’t lose a sister.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I didn’t. My sister got a message to me shortly after I arrived back at Camp Jupiter. Before then I had no idea if she or the Amazons survived.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You thought she was dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I did. Can I ask you a question?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t start school for a few days, so why are you here instead of at camp with your siblings?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drew’s face became dark. “I couldn’t stay there. It’s like everyone forgot the war even happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We just got out of another war.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drew began to cry silently. “She shouldn’t have been so stupid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna turned towards Drew giving her all of her attention. “Why was she stupid?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She fell in love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Drew, you’re a daughter of Venus. You practically help everyone find love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If she hadn’t fallen in love she wouldn’t have died!” Drew cried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna reached out to grab her hand but stopped just short of touching her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She decided to become a hero, Reyna. It got her killed. She was a coward.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Drew, what happened to her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drew looked up at Reyna, eyes wet, “Where do I start?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The beginning?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drew breathed deeply and looked at her hands. “She met this son of Hephaestus about two years ago. She always talked about him, and they were almost always together. He asked her to watch fireworks with him. Fourth of July I think. They dated ever since. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were disgusting together” Drew added with a fond smile. “Disgustingly cute. But she was so happy. Then we all believed relationships weren’t just to manipulate boys into giving was what we wanted. To break their hearts after a few dates. I loved that she was so happy. She looked after us for years. She deserved something for herself. She was hanging out with Clarisse more. Asking Clarisse to train her. My sister gave her relationship advice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>During the early stages of the war her boyfriend died. It was the first time I saw her cry. She was always so happy.” Drew’s voice cracked as she tried to hold back tears. “She wasn’t the same. She was so quiet. She cried almost every night and hardly spoke to anyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the war began shortly after, the Aries Cabin and my cabin refused to go. If the Aries cabin didn’t go we would have lost. But no amount of asking would have gotten them to go. They would only follow Clarisse, so Silena put on her armor and took her chariot. She died minutes later. We won the war.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna understood. It was the Roman way to honor the dead and not be held down when someone died, but it did not change how it felt to tell Legacies families that their loved one was gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I have other siblings, but not like Silena. She understood me. She knew when I was upset. I knew I could always talk to her and she would be listening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were close.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I miss her. And I’m tired. So tired. I’ve pushed everyone away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You let me get close.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drew let out a short laugh. “Not that close. You haven’t let me get that close either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is true.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know Will and I used to be good friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve noticed that you seem to care about how he’s doing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was my best friend besides Silena.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So why push him away? Will seems like a very caring person.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. I felt lost immediately after my sister died. I was Cabin Leader. I was supposed to look after the rest of my siblings.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It just seemed to happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. One day I just noticed everyone I had was gone. Everyone thought I was fine so I kept doing what I was doing. No one ever had to know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keeping up appearances is hard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what would you know about it, Reyna.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s part of my job as Praetor. The legion needs a strong leader, anything less and I can be challenged for the position. It doesn’t matter what happens. I need to be strong but also calm because I need people to trust my judgement. There are specific times to show any other emotion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like a lot of rules.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It can be. Anyways, where’s your bathroom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s down the hall from the door we came through. It’s the first door you see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’ll be right back. You’ll be okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I’ll try to find something else to watch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna nodded and left. She followed Drew’s instructions and found the full bath. Reyna looked around. There was just a bar of soap and a bottle of liquid soap on the counter. Not finding what she was looking for, she opened the medicine cabinet. Finding what she needed she headed back to Drew in the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat back down and opened the package of makeup removing wipes. “Let’s clean up the ruined makeup. I don’t think you want it to stay on all day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drew nodded and turned toward Reyna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna cupped Drew’s face with one hand and gently wiped the makeup of her face with the other. Drew’s skin was soft, and from what Reyna could tell Drew used makeup to highlight her natural beauty. Drew watched Reyna carefully. Her eyes were still a bit puffy from crying, but they were more pink than red. And Drew was so close to Reyna. Briefly her eyes flickered to Reyna’s lips. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t be stupid, Drew.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Close your eyes.” Reyna whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drew did, and Reyna began to wipe off the pink and orange eyeshadow. After a few more careful strokes it was done. Reyna closed the package of wipes and placed the used ones in the empty McFlurry cup. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you find something to watch?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss Congeniality is on. Silena and I watched it a few times. Have you seen it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t think so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s great. I’m sure you’ll like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teens settled into the couch. Drew wrapped a blanket around the two of them. At some point Reyna placed an arm around Drew. Shortly after that, Drew leaned against Reyna and fell asleep, and shortly after that, Reyna fell asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Drew woke first hours later. She blinked a few times clearing her vision. Quickly, she realized she had fallen asleep against Reyna who still had an arm wrapped around her. She looked over at Reyna and noticed how peaceful the girl looked. Not wanting to wake her up, but desperate to change positions given the dull ache in her back Drew shifted into something more comfortable. Little did she know Reyna was a fairly light sleeper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any idea what time it is?” Reyna asked. Her voice was a bit rough and laden with sleep. Drew thought the sound was alluring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Drew answered looking around. “Ten. Maybe eleven.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drew saw that her cup and disappeared and the makeup removing wipes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>My dad must have come home and cleaned up. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Let’s move to my room. I should go see if my dad is awake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drew led Reyna through the house. The quickest way to the stairs. Reyna was surprised the stairs didn’t squeak as she walked up them. She still enjoyed the openness of the house and the coolness of the floor on her socked feet. The house was dark, but Drew led her through the house with ease. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drew pushed open a door and flicked on a light revealing light grey carpet in a room easily larger than Reyna’s bedroom in Camp Jupiter. When Reyna walked inside she saw a queen sized bed with pastel pink, blue, yellow and purple marble designed bed spread against the wall on her right. There was a window seat directly in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could hear Drew shuffling around in another room. She turned and saw tile floor and a bathroom.  Drew walked out of what Reyna would assume was a walk-in closet carrying a set of comfortable clothes. “You can wear these tonight.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s kind of you, but no thank you. I’m good with what I’ve got on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re gonna wear armor all night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna became a bit insecure. She was Roman. It was part of her job to be prepared for anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it’s any consolation,” Drew added. “Monster’s have never shown up here. I know you left your boots down stairs. I can go get them. There’s a shelf in my closet where I put my shoes. I don’t wear shoes in here. It’ll stain the carpet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna took a deep breath debating what she wanted. She did leave her shoes down stairs in her own place. “It’s alright. I don’t need them tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drew set the clothes on a toy chest at the foot of the bed. “I’ll be right back. I’m gonna check on my dad and see if he armed the security system. Feel free to make yourself comfortable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drew walked out of her room. She walked the familiar pathway to her father’s room. Quietly, she pushed open his door and found him fast asleep. “Papa,” she whispered. “You awake? Dad?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gently shook his shoulder. “Papa?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Drew, what’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry that I woke you up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright. I would have woken you up when I got home, but you and your friend seemed to need the rest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright. Did you arm the alarm system?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” She gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Go back to sleep. I’ll see you in the morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good night Angel. I expect an introduction tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Drew made her way to the door. “Get some rest. I’ll see you in the morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drew made her way back to her room where she saw Reyna, without her armor, petting two- “What the hell are those?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna and her dogs turned their attention to Drew. “This is Aurum and Argentum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what are they?” Drew asked, her voice tinged with fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna laughed. “They’re just dogs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re not dogs. Dogs have fur and eyes with pupils-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A low growl cut her off making her jump. Reyna put her hand over the dog’s- the silver one’s- mouth. “Oh shush. She’s not trying to be mean. You’re a beautiful Greyhound.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-how did they get here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t really know how they find me. I’ve had them for a few years. They won’t make a mess. I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It-It’s not the mess I’m worried about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna laughed. “They won’t hurt you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. They’re good dogs. Come here. I’ll show you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t think I want to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna nodded before turning her attention to the dogs and whispering instructions to them. The twin dogs walked away slowly. Both looked back at their mom sadly. Reyna put on a stern look. “Go.”  Both dogs moved to the corner near the window seat and laid down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drew relaxed and sat on her bed. She looked at Reyna and patted the space next to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have nothing to be sorry for, Drew.” Reyna said sitting next to her on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do. You came all the way out here because I was crying. I took you away from your work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing I can’t make up later. I was ahead on paperwork anyways.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your sister, she’s an Amazon. She fought in the war?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, in this last war. She and her Amazons were being hunted by Orion. She stayed behind with Thalia and the Hunters to hold him off while Nico, Coach Hedge and I ran away. I didn’t even know if she was alive until she sent me a letter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you two get along?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean now it’s getting better between us. She said she would contact me when she can. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When we were younger she took care of me. She was the only family I had for the most part. She taught me everything she knew.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened between you two that made you not close? If you’re okay with telling me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna smiled softly. “She became an Amazon and left me alone.” She took a deep breath, “I hated her for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sensing Reyna’s distress Aurum jumped on the bed to be with her. Reyna pushed them away and said sternly, “Get off the bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the girls spoke they made themselves more comfortable. Reyna talked more about Hylla and their previous fights. How one of them would nearly kill the other, and after each fight Reyna felt more alone than she ever had before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should have become friends sooner, Sweetheart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. It would have been nice to have a friend outside the legion when I was a kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You still are a kid.” Drew got up from the bed making Reyna’s dogs stand up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna threw them a look telling them to stay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I covered this when I got home a few days after she died. I couldn’t look at it, but I couldn’t destroy it either.” Drew grips the cloth covering something hanging from the wall and removes it revealing a cork board with images of Drew and some other people at different ages. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Drew was a cute little girl. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Reyna thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>“This was Silena. She often made me smile when no one else could.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drew moved to another picture of Silena. It was a more recent picture of her. Her dark hair was more brown and her eyes seemed lighter as well, but Reyna couldn't tell how much of that was due to lighting. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She’s just as beautiful as Drew.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Silena lightened her hair, just a shade or two. I remember watching her do it herself. I always thought she had the same abilities as my mom. The one where she can change her appearance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Venus can do that?” Seeing Drew’s surprise Reyna added, “I’m sorry, go on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She, Silena, seemed to change her eye color slightly. If it was a drastic change it was because she wore colored contacts. She only did that a few times. She believed in a person's natural beauty, but even she needed a change sometimes.” Drew pointed to the boy next to Silena. “That’s Charlie. He was supposed to start college in the fall, and you could tell by looking at him that he loved her. It was something pure. The two of them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you take that picture?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did. It was so hot outside. She practically begged me to take their picture.” Drew turned on the string of lights surrounding the collage and turned off the main room lights. She settled back into the bed under the covers. “People think I didn’t care about her. You know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since when did you start caring what others think about you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t. Not really, but you know, sometimes what they say just gets to you. You seemed surprised that my mom can change her appearance. Didn’t you meet her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I met Venus in Charleston. She didn’t change appearance at all from what I remember.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe there are differences between Venus and Aphrodite.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna’s dogs jumped on the bed sensing that it was going to be time to go to sleep. “Get off. Both of you. You’re not allowed up here.” Reyna told them sternly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pouting, both dogs retreated to the spot where they were earlier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for that. They have their own spot in my room, but sometimes they like to sleep on my bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright, Hon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both teens were silent for a few moments settling in to their chosen spots on Drew's queen sized bed. Drew was the first to break the silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know I'm the same age as her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Silena, when she died she was 16 when she- when she died. And one day I'm going to be older than her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All you can do is honor her memory."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You mean be like her. Look up to her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I mean remember her as she was and do what she would want you to do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She would want me to be happy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then start with that. Even if it's just one thing a day. Do something that makes you happy. You deserve it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You really think so?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course. Everyone should be happy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're not."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then I'll work on it with you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They fell into silence. Reyna curled up tighter as Drew sank deeper into the mattress. Neither one of them knows who fell asleep first, but both fall asleep feeling a greater sense of trust growing between them.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Think this is the longest chapter so far. Let me know what you think or if you have questions.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Part Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Drew had returned to school. She was good academically, but she was still acting like she ran the school. Acting like you know what you’re doing goes a long way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today US History was boring. It was the Revolutionary War with only Cis white men. So boring when Drew understood that there were more stories than that. The class was also boring because she had actually done the reading last night and already completed the worksheet that was supposed to take the entire class period. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I guess I can write a letter to Reyna. I have the time now. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She pulled out a notebook and her favorite blue pen and began writing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dear Reyna, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’re lucky you’re not at my school. US history is boring. I get that we learn about history to have an appreciation for where we live and to not make the mistakes of the past. But I don’t want to learn about just straight white men fighting and “slowly” taking land from Native Americans. I mean it’s the same thing every year.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anyways, besides history being boring, the rest of school has been fine so far (it has only been a week). Lacy and I eat lunch together every day. It’s not that different from meals at camp I guess. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I have school breaks on these dates:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fall Break is October 11-14th</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thanksgiving has a break the day before through Friday</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winter break is December 21st- January 1st</span>
</p><p>
  <span>February on the 17th and 18th </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spring Break April 10th-17th</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe we can see each other during a few of these breaks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I am doing well, thanks for asking. My dad still asks me when you’re going to come back. Apparently, you’re one of the most respectful people he ever met. He also says you’re a good influence. I guess he’s right. You’re confident, strong and powerful. What’s not to like?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I should go. My teacher is talking to the class. I’ll write another letter soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Love,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drew</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reyna’s day began early. It was her turn to train troops. She had paperwork to complete and order to maintain. When the letter arrived from Drew she was ready to take a break. She carefully opened the envelope and read it before formulating her own response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dear Drew, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I am glad you’re doing well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I can visit on any of those dates; just let me know when.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Camp is doing well. There have been few instances of people getting in trouble. I’ve been doing mostly paperwork so far. New Rome is doing much of the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meals are of course with the legion, well usually dinner only. I often eat after. I am supposed to be maintaining order, but in the morning or after lunch I go get hot chocolate. It’s the best you’ll ever have. You’ll have to try it one day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m glad your dad likes me. You should know that you’re pretty amazing too. You may not always compliment people, but you know when they really need to hear something nice and you say it. Plus your outfits are always perfect. Don’t forget that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sincerely,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sent letters back and forth planning out when to see each other in person again. They planned to meet around Christmas, and on the 22nd of December Reyna headed to Brooklyn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna was freezing as soon as she arrived. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why don’t I own any mortal winter clothes? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She was standing in the parking lot of the Mcdonalds she visited with Nico a few months ago. Nico shadow traveled to the parking lot seconds later with her truck and her dogs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When you said you were getting something in New Rome I was not expecting you to get my truck, Nico.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s easier than transporting a statue.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They hugged. Reyna handed him a wrapped box when they pulled apart. “Promise me you won’t open it until Christmas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico could feel that the box was a bit heavy and became excited trying to guess what it was. “Promise. I got you something too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out an envelope and hands it to her. “Now, promise me you won’t open it before Christmas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Promise. Now, you can head back to camp and steal your boyfriend’s grey sweater.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico blushed. “I should thank you for the gift idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We look after each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should go pick up your girlfriend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know we aren’t together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. Girl-friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna punched him playfully. “Go. Before Will creates a search party.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The drive to Drew’s school was easy. Traffic wasn’t too bad, but still frustrating. She called Drew’s father a few days ago and told him she was going to come a day early and pick up Drew from school. He thought Drew would welcome the surprise after a long day of finals.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna had been waiting a few minutes when she saw students exiting the gate. Aurum and Argentum began to get excited. Reyna gave quick pets to both of them. They were still cold to the touch despite the truck’s heater being on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Less than a minute later she spotted Drew’s and Lacy’s figures passing through the gate. Drew was talking to Lacy when she looked up an spotten Reyna’s truck. She stopped in her tracks causing Lacy to follow her sisters gaze. Lacy turned to Drew and said something that seemed to make Drew angry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna rolled down the passenger seat window as Drew walked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drew smiled and rested her arms on it. “Hey, stranger what are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I came a day early. Are you gonna get in or are you gonna let all the warm air out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drew got in and Reyna rolled up the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Greyhounds tried to get close to Drew. They were excited to see her. Argentum got  the closest to her when noticed and nearly screamed. Drew though they were cute, but only from a distance where they couldn’t bite or scratch her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Both of you back up.” Reyna ordered before asking Drew if she was okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m alright. They just startled me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna nodded and pulled away from the curb. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as Drew opened the front door Reyna’s dogs rushed past her into the warmth of the house making Reyna wonder if they could actually be affected by it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teens went up to Drew’s room where Reyna dropped off her bag before searching the house for her dogs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finding them was easy. Turns out they are susceptible to the cold. Reyna and Drew found them on the living room couch buried under a blanket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They think they own the place.” Drew whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have a blanket that we can lay on the floor for them near the fireplace?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I’ll go get it, and you move them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a plan.” Reyna clapped once to get the dogs’ attention and began her task.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was completed quickly giving Reyna time to look at the Christmas decor. It was neat, but still welcoming. The tree was fake with the tips painted white to look like snow. They ornaments screamed Drew. They were simple yet beautiful. A few appeared to be made by a child. And a few were photos. The tree skirt was probably the most out of place. It had a sled and snowmen on it and seemed to be hand stitched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stockings hung from the fireplace. The blue shiny one was probably Drew’s meaning the solid red one was Drew’s dads. On the fireplace were Christmas cards and two Christmas themed photographs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Drew returned with the blanket Reyna was sitting on the floor lazily petting one of her dogs. It was a comforting sight. Drew decided she wanted to see this more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drew got the fireplace going before she spread out the blanket. The blanket Drew chose was more of a quilt than a blanket. It was a fake goose feather quilt. It was warm and smooth. She hoped Reyna’s dogs found it comfortable and wouldn’t destroy it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as Drew was done Reyna and her dogs sat down on it. Drew sat on the edge of it trying to distance herself from the dogs. While the dogs slept, Reyna and Drew talked, and when Drew’s dad arrived with food they all sat on the floor enjoying their chicken and rice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Christmas day Reyna was the first to wake up. She tensed when she realized how close Drew was. At first it made her uncomfortable. She didn’t know if it was okay to be this close, but after a few moments she relaxed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Drew deserves rest. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>At the foot of the bed was both of Reyn’s dogs. They slept as close to the edge of the bed as they could while Drew slept as close to the war as she could get. If one dog shifted the other moved as well to maintain a balance of comfort and warmth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna fell back asleep a few minutes later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At some point the blankets were lost. All 3 layers were kicked over the greyhounds and some on the floor. This caused Drew to scoot closer to the warm body behind her. The disparity between the heat on her back and the chill of the room woke her up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>First thing Drew noticed was Reyna’s strong arm draped over her. The second thing was how close they were. Drew swore she could feel Reyna’s abs through their shirts. Drew knew they were friends, which made this situation uncomfortable, but it was also perfect. Drew needed a morning cuddle today. It was the best way to start Christmas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tried to move a bit closer to get warm but then she heard a rough “Mornin’ Drew,” making her freeze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you’re awake, Drew.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drew flipped over looking Reyna in the eyes. “Morning Sweetheart. It’s Christmas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were so close to each other. Drew could feel Reyna’s warm breath on her face, and Reyna’s eyes were soft and beautiful to look at. “Sh-should we get up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. everything is cold.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually the cold won. They both got dressed quickly and headed downstairs for a quick breakfast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After breakfast, Drew begins making Dinner Rolls while Reyna begins making Coquito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is co-kee-toh again?”</span>
</p><p><span>“</span><em><span>Coquito.</span></em> <span>It’s eggnog but better.”</span></p><p>
  <span>“Why is it better? And what’s in it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s better because it’s Puerto Rican and is the second most famous drink in Puerto Rico. It’s mostly coconut and a hint of cinnamon. The rum is optional.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So that’s why you sent my dad to the store for alcohol.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I figured he would want a beer and maybe some non-kid friendly Puerto Rican holiday drink. I mean he rarely drinks and it’s a holiday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re also making desert?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t have to be a desert, but yes. It’s a bit like rice pudding. And what are you making again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sauteed vegetables, mashed potatoes and chicken.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So no desert?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Drew said with a laugh. “You’re the expert on everything sweet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drew had out all the ingredients for the rolls spread out on the table. She poured the ingredients in a bowl and turned on some music. Then she began mixing whispering lyrics as she worked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna didn’t know the song Drew had put on, but it had a nice sound. It also wasn’t the same four Christmas songs playing in stores, restaurants, and everywhere else. It was nice, slower than reggaeton sure, but she liked listening to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Drew’s dad came home he found the teens in the kitchen laughing. “Hey, you two. I bought a pie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad, welcome back. I’m almost done with the rolls. Then we have to go get that pork Reyna ordered.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two need help with anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not right now, Mr. Tanaka. The Coquito is in the fridge. It needs about 2 hours to be cold. There’s also some glasses for it in the freezer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, at least let me make you a snack before you go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not too much food, Daddy. I want to eat dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Tanaka cut a small assortment of fruits and sat at the bar stool opposite of Reyna. “You sure you two don’t need any help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you can help with the rolls. They need to be about the same size before I put them in the baking pan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Between the three of them the task was done easily. The dough was set in the oven to rise. Drew washed her hands and her and Reyna left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna drove to a family owned Puerto Rican restaurant. She had ordered Lechon Asado. Drew, Piper, Annabeth, and Thalia had told her ham was one of the biggest parts of Christmas Dinner, so Reyna thought she would keep the pork aspect but otherwise spice it up. Lechon Asado was pit roasted pork covered in a garlic rub. There were other spices that Reyna couldn't remember the names of, but her memory told her it tasted amazing. She hoped Drew and her father would like it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she walked inside it smelled like the little restaurant she and her sister used to eat at. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, Reyna. Bienvenidos. The pork was just pulled off. My boys are cutting it now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gracias, Maria." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna liked Maria. She was the owner. She was sweet and liked to share stories about Old San Juan. Her sons were good men too. One just turned 19 and was attending culinary school. The other had worked at the family restaurant since he was 16, and he was now 24.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is this your girlfriend, Reyna?" Maria asked, grabbing Drew's hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna laughed as Drew tensed. "This is Drew."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're gorgeous. A little skinny. You eating enough, dear?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, ma'am."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I had Sammy cut a little more than you asked for, Reyna."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Maria.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tu familia lo nessita."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nonsense niña. We always have more than we can eat."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mamá, here's the Lechon Asado."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Sammy. This is Reyna." She pointed the package at Reyna and then offered it to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you're the girl Mamá hasn't stopped talking about for the last 2 days. And the one taking our holiday pork."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well Maria did say you always end up with more than you can eat anyways."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"True." He looked at Drew, eyes going wide. "Two beautiful Chicas here in one day. And who are you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Drew."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nice to meet you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Samuel!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ay. Coming Papá. Adios, see you again sometime."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Adios, Sammy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bye Sammy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's a good boy. Going to culinary school."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, Maria. And here's the other half of the money."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh no need, Reyna."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maria."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm serious. Go home. Have a nice dinner with your friend."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maria."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go. Don't make me call Alvin."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright. Gracias again, Maria."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna handed Drew the money and whispered "Put it in the tip jar as we walk out."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the car the first thing Drew said was "Sammy's cute."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He is Reyna. Did you not notice his brown eyes and I bet his hair is amazing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Drew." Reyna said already driving. "We barely talked to him. And there is no way to tell if his hair is amazing. He was wearing a hair net."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on, Reyna. Are you seriously saying you didn't notice."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Does it matter?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. You must have noticed something."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's sweet. Maria says he's enjoying school."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you wouldn't want to date him?" Drew didn't know why she was so angry about whether or not Reyna thought Sammy was cute. After all she had noticed Sammy's beauty when she first saw him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Seriously?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. I don't even know him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you wouldn't date anyone you just met?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. You?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not really. Not anymore."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the house they smelled the rolls baking. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dad must have put them in the oven. We were gone awhile. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Drew began the mashed potatoes and Reyna began to shred the pork.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While they worked on dinner Drew's father came in and offered them help. Drew refused. He was always busy at work and deserved a break, but she did allow him to stay in the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He eventually poured them each a glass of Coquito while he asked questions. Occasionally he fixed them a snack until Drew asked him to stop to leave space in their stomachs for dinner. Just before dinner was finished Drew sent her father to set the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While they were moving all the food into the dining room the doorbell rang causing Aurum and Argentum to run to the door barking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll get it." Reyna told Drew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she opened the door she was surprised to see her sister. "Hylla?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey baby sis, can I come in?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh sure. I didn't know you were coming."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's what surprises are, Reyna."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the dining room Reyna introduced everyone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hylla, this is Drew and her father. Drew, Mr. Tanaka this is my sister Hylla."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drew panicked when she saw Reyna and her sister.</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my gods. There are two of them. </span>
  </em>
  <span>They were both dressed nearly the same. Black pants, shirt with a collar the difference was the color of the shirt, their shoes and Hylla seemed to have a worry line-or was it a scar? Drew couldn't tell. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why are they both so- so gorgeous.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well you're welcome to join us, Hylla. I'll just go grab another dinner set." Drew heard her father say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teens were sitting at the table when Drew's father arrived with an extra plate and a chilled glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know what you drink but I brought a glass that will work for almost anything."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone served themselves. Drew sat next to her father leaving Reyna and Hylla to sit next to each other. They all talked peacefully. Mr. Tanaka shared a few stories about Drew as a little kid, and Hylla shared a few she had about Reyna. Eventually Hylla was offered a glass of red wine, and being Roman she accepted. It was rare she even drank any alcohol. Throughout dinner Reyna was flicking bits of Lechon Asado and mashed potatoes at Aurum and Argentum believing they deserved a taste of Christmas dinner as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After dinner they gathered in the living room sitting around the fireplace sipping coquito and eating arroz con dulce and pumpkin pie. Drew and Reyna had nearly finished their first glass when Mr. Tanaka, or Tatum as Reyna and Hylla learned, offered them more with a shot of rum in it. It was a holiday. A shot of alcohol was customary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna and Drew decided they didn’t like the smell of rum. To Drew it just smelled bitter and a bit acidic, and to Reyna it reminded her of Blackbeard who she always thought soaked himself in it to hide his lack of showering. In the coquito, however, they hardly noticed the smell. The taste was only slightly different making Reyna wonder if Pina Colada tastes similar when alcohol was added. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna had drank nearly a quarter of it when Hylla quietly reminded her to slow down or else the little bit of rum in it was going to knock her on her ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shortly after Hylla’s reminder it was time to open presents. Tatum handed Drew a few small wrapped items. She thanked him before she even saw what they were. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were lovely. One was her usual makeup palette and the other was a necklace she’s never seen before. It was rose gold and easily one of the most beautiful, yet simple, pieces she’s ever seen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s beautiful, Daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bought it for your mother. She wore it every day until she left. In her note she said I should save it for you when you’re at your happiest. When you found someone who makes you really happy and safe. She believed it would help you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drew smiled. She had never known her mother to be so thoughtful, well besides the story Drew heard from Reyna about why Aphrodite never tells the people she’s with who she is. Then she remembered. She doesn’t have someone like her father described. “But Daddy, I don’t have that person.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled knowingly. “I thought so too before your mom and I started dating. We were friends before I realized she was that person.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Help me put it on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. Come here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But mom isn’t here anymore, dad. How can she make you feel happy and safe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see her in you sometimes. Memories with her make me happy, but you make me happier. I hope I got you the right palette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did. Thank you so much for both gifts. Merry Christmas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drew moved to the tree and grabbed a small box. “I got you something too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My father’s watch?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I remembered that you used to wear it all the time so I went into your room and got it. I had it repaired. The entire strap needed to be replaced but I still have the original.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Angel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drew turned her attention back to Reyna. “Who gave you that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nico.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drew moved closer to look at it. It was a card with a picture of Reyna on it. It was formatted like a pokemon card. “What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a custom Myth o Magic card. It’s Bellona.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mean to be a bitch, but there is no way Nico did all of that himself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rachel helped, probably.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did get you something. You know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got you something too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drew’s father handed them their gifts to each other. They examined their wrapped gifts together. Reyna’s was a box that gave little away. There was a slight sliding sound when she tilted the box but it wasn’t enough to give away what it was. Drew’s on the other hand was a bit squishy with something more solid in the middle. Reyna told her to be careful with it. They tried to figure out what their gifts were until Hylla, fairly annoyed, said “well, open them already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were both careful as they pulled off the wrapping paper. Reyna revealed a box and she used her pocket knife to cut the tape. Drew revealed a white Camp Jupiter sweatshirt, and when she lifted up the top she became surprised. There was a picture frame and chocolate bar. She went to move the chocolate bar to examine it more when she saw the picture. It was of her and Reyna from the last time Reyna was over. She looked up at Reyna, her eyes flicking to the frame in Reyna’s hand. They turned the frames towards each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hylla snorted. “You’re both idiots.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They got each other the same photo framed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not all,” Drew said. “Look at these.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that from where you live Reyna?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I sort of live in a college town, and I’ve been telling Drew that the chocolate there is the best I’ve ever had and she needed to try it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love it. Thank you Reyna.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did my angel get you? She wouldn’t tell me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna picked a pair of red converse hightops out of the box. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve only ever seen her wear boots. She needed a pair of normal people shoes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you get the right size.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, Hon, I always know what clothes would fit people best.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now unless you’re being really daring I wouldn’t dare wear those in Brooklyn in winter. You’ll freeze.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. I do love this sweatshirt. I’m surprised it’s not purple.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I remember last time you had to wear a purple that wasn’t lavender.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I’m gonna have to alter this, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I know. That’s why I chose one where the logo wasn’t centered.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drew stuck a few fingers under the collar to feel the material. “Oh my gods! It’s so soft. I think I have to wear it now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna laughed. “You’re not afraid of ruining your makeup?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t care right now. The inside is so soft.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna had to admit she made a good choice. The white sweatshirt looked good on Drew, and when paired with the light from the fireplace and the christmas tree Drew looked gorgeous. Part of Reyna wished it was her camp sweater Drew was wearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, again Reyna.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drew’s father got the stocking down and passed them out. “If I knew you were coming, Hylla,  I would have prepared one for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright. She can share with me.” Reyna told him as she placed it in her sisters hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a count of three led by Drew the stockings were dumped out revealing mini chocolates and mini candy canes. Each person grabbed a candy. Reyna broke a candy cane and gave a small piece to each of her dogs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t forget about you hermanita.” Hylla said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She handed Reyna a picture frame and a white candle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Papá.” Reyna traced the edge of the glass. “Is this his dog tag?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had it etched into the glass. That’s how I remember him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reclaiming the past, Reyna. You need this more than I do. Honor who he was before not what he did at the end.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe this is what I need.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Reyna thought. “Thank you, Hylla. I think I know where to put it. I didn’t get you anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s alright, Reyna. Seeing you happy is enough.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Everyone spent the rest of the night eating candy and sipping coquito. At some point Drew was absent mindedly petting Argentum, whose head was resting on her lap. The motion was comforting. The metal dog was no longer cold and seemed to be the most peaceful Drew had ever seen them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girls continued to drink the coquito until there was none left. By the time it was gone Drew was feeling warm and tired. She leaned against Reyna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hylla had been keeping an eye on her hermanita and Drew since Drew opened the necklace from her father. It was weird as hell. Mr. Tanaka seemed to know something that Drew didn’t seem to pick up on. And when they opened their gifts from each other Hylla had a hard time believing they were only friends. And now after having a few coquitos with rum they were practically cuddling. Were they just that oblivious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they all decided to go to bed Reyna and Drew were probably a little bit buzzed. Hylla followed them to Drew’s room. She made them drink a bit of water before making sure they both laid down. She left a bottle of aspirin on the nightstand knowing that at least Drew would want some minor pain relief in the morning. After that, she turned off the light and went to the guest room Mr. Tanaka showed her earlier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the morning Reyna woke to a mild headache she knew she would be fine but figured Drew wouldn’t. She went downstairs to get a glass of water and found Hylla and Mr. T- Tatum. In the kitchen drinking coffee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hermanita, you're awake."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm just getting some water. Drew will be awake soon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You take good care of her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course. She's my friend Mr.- I mean Tatum."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ask her if she wants pancakes when she wakes up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reyna set the glass on the nightstand and laid back down. When she woke the second time Aurum was curled next to her and she could feel their sibling behind her as well as someone watching her. Carefully, Reyna rolled over seeing Drew's brown eyes looking back at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare or fall asleep on you last night."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's alright."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you put the aspirin and water on the table?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just the water. I remember my sister leaving the aspirin."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then I should thank both of you. This headache should be gone soon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You let them get this close without freaking out. I'm amazed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What can I say. I think they're growing on me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought they were terrifying?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe at first, but last night one of them just inched closer until they were just touching my fingers. I've never seen them act so gentle before. Petting them still makes me nervous at first. Once you settle into it that fades."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They're good dogs."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think I'm starting to see that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, your dad wanted to know if you wanted pancakes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pancakes do sound amazing."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Part Seven: Let's Ruin The Friendship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let's Ruin the Friendship was stuck in my head when I wrote this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Drew was ready for her first trip to New Rome. She had packed probaby three more sets of clothes than she needed and at least three pairs of shoes besides the flats she was wearing. Her bag was stuffed. Reyna said she needed clothes for three days with no indication of what they were doing, so Drew packed for everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was three days after valentine's day and everything celebrating it was nearly gone. At least this Mcdonalds still had a few heart stickers on the windows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drew did not know why Will told her to meet him and Nico here. It was a bit disgusting. The smell of fast food was making her sick the booth she was sitting at was sticky, and this older white guy was watching her. At least her coffee was decent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will and Nico walked in standing super close to each other. Drew swore they were attached at the hip. Will had his usual fluffy blond curls and Nico’s hair seemed to have grown out since August. It was straighter than she remembered. They certainly looked like opposites, but Will seemed to be at least 100 times happier than when Drew last saw him. He was practically glowing. Or was he actually glowing? Drew couldn’t tell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked in a bit more looking around. Drew noticed the Aviator Jacket she helped Will chose. She understood why he had bought it nearly 2 sizes too big. Nico looked vaguely threatening but adorable in it. When they sat down they seemed to get closer to each other and were holding hands. It was so adorable it was disgusting.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for ordering our food.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem Hon. Why did we meet here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I needed some food before I take you to New Rome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And how are you going to do that. It’s not like you can drive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The same way I got the statue to camp.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drew looked at Will. “I’m going to hate it aren’t I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh definitely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Will and Nico finished eating and Drew finished her coffee they left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before you go, Drew, I should tell you that it's going to be the worst few seconds ever shadow traveling, it's freezing cold and you’re moving very fast. The bright side is it's over before you know it.” Will told her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great. Isn’t there some other way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope. This is the quickest way. I told Reyna I would get you there at 8 am which is in about a minute. I’ll see you in a few seconds, Will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will kissed him on the forehead. “Take it easy. If you feel tired, rest for a bit. I know my way back to camp.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will. I have to thank Reyna in person for her Christmas gift anyways.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will gave Drew a hug. “Say ‘hi’ to your girlfriend for me. And before you say ‘she’s not my girlfriend’ all I have to say is you’re being insane and you have to tell me everything when you get back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico held out his hand. Drew took it and instantly regretted it. It was worse than riding a rollercoaster and easily five times colder. Drew briefly wondered if this was like it was like being on a flying chariot like the one Silena was on. Drew didn’t notice when they stopped traveling. She was dizzy and felt like throwing up. Someone was holding her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” Drew knew that deep smooth Puerto Rican voice. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Reyna. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Drew’s eyes went wide and she stood on her own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes. I’m alright, but I think I’m starting to regret that Frappe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did better than Percy. He screamed the first time.” Nico said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good to know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reyna, I want to thank you again for the complete myth o magic set. It’s so cool.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome, Nico. I’m glad you like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like it. Reyna. I love it. It’s my favorite game. I taught Will how to play.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of him, he says hello.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll tell him I said ‘hi’, Nico.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. I should get back. I’ll be back in a few days. At noon right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure you’re alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure. Just a bit dizzy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want some water?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be nice. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as Drew is feeling better Reyna leads to New Rome. They walk close. Reyna wants to be close to Drew in case she got dizzy. Reyna remembered being hit with a short dizzy spell after her first time shadow traveling. Drew finds the California air cleaner than Brooklyn. More refreshing too. It’s probably because she’s further from a large city than living in Brooklyn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her first steps into the border of Camp Jupiter and New Rome is amazing. The closest thing to them is Temple Hill. Reyna tells her there is usually no one hanging out there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have temples for all the gods yet. Jason said he was working on something to honor all of them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What temples are there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jupiter, Mars, Pluto, and Bellona.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So the boss, and then everything that happens in war.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never thought about it that way but yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many roads are there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two. This one connects to the main road to New Rome. It's the only entrance into the city.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like poor planning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe, but it’s the easiest way to secure the city. No weapons are allowed inside the city.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So it's safer than most American cities.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I guess so. Crime isn’t much of a problem. Occasional theft, but anything stolen is usually returned and there’s a compensation about 2 times more than it’s worth. The amount increases as a person steals more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drew dragged her fingers across the stones as she walked a bridge. The water was the clearest Drew had ever seen. “So you handle crime and punishment?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m more of an investigator. I state things as they happened, or at least try to, and present evidence.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re a police officer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gods no. No weapons in the city. I’m usually not the one to arrest people. I think private investigator fits better.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Makes sense. Do you get to recommend punishment?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not usually. The law is clear. If I do recommend punishment I make sure it aligns with our laws and isn’t too harsh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The city is beautiful from here, but I don’t remember Roman cities being this spread out. Or the military being so far away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think they were this spread out, but we have more space and a smaller population.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The air is cleaner than Brooklyn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah it is. You don’t have any weapons right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who do you think I am?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Had to ask. Terminus is going to ask when we get to the Pomerian Line. He’s the god of borders, and he has a little helper. Her name is Julia, she’s seven. I’ve walked her home a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the entrance to the city Terminus welcomed Reyna back and asked her where her dogs were. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They aren’t here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s this? She hasn’t been here before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is Drew. She’s visiting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you carrying any weapons?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, you both may enter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Reyna.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Julia. Aren’t you supposed to be at school today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julia put her head down. “Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on. I’ll take you there.” Reyna held out her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julia took it and Drew. “Hi, who are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Drew.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re pretty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. I think you’re really pretty too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks. Have you been here before?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I haven’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know all the best places!” Julia sped up her walk to be just steps in front of Reyna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they walked Julia to school Julia pointed out different features of New Rome. Drew thought the city was beautiful and tried to file away restaurants and shops Julia pointed out so she could check them out later. There were many restaurants and seemed to be a variety to them as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the school there were several students beginning to enter the multi-story building. They ranged from kindergartners to teens Drew assumed were part of the legion. There were only a few teens. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Julia! There you are. You can’t keep running off.” A woman said. She looked like an older Julia and appeared to be very worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Mama I was helping Terminus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you like helping him but going to school is important. You can’t keep disappearing without telling me or your dad where you’re going. Especially during the school year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright, just promise me you’ll try harder not to run off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” She kissed Julia on the cheek. “Now go inside or you’re going to be late.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye Mama. Bye Reyna. By Drew.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye Julia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julia’s mother sighed. “Thank you, Reyna, for bringing her here. I didn’t think she would go visit him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright. I’ll let Terminus know that during the school year if she shows up to send her back so she can get to class on time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. I have to get to work now. I’m sure I’ll see you later. Have a nice day, Reyna.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reyna, what time does school start here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“8:30am and class ends just before 4pm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And everyone is in one building?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Many of the older kids leave to either join the legion or go to school in Berkley. And for the last few years a lot of teens come from outside New Rome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So they have families they go home to. What’s the youngest in the legion?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since I’ve been Praetor the youngest I’ve seen is 13. A few younger people have tried and I refused. I’ve had to tell so many families that their child died and I don’t feel like risking the lives of people so young. I understand that the Legion needs soldiers for safety but those who are 14 and younger I insist they go to school.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just fourteen and younger? Not everyone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They stop listening at around 14, and it is their choice to be in the Legion full time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You go to school here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I was going to start, but there were some issues. Come on I’ll give you a tour of the city.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There were problems?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna became uncomfortable. “Not now, Drew.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. Where are we going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a tour of the city.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was more of a long walk than a tour. Reyna leads Drew through a neighborhood. Every house seemed to have a slight variation from the ones on either side of it, but there was no lack of care in a single one. In a way it reminded Drew of her neighborhood. Each house had a nice yard. Some yards had grass and others were gravel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there a sprinkler system here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually it's the grass natural to the landscape. Many houses have hoses in the front and back that people water the grass with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s cool.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While they were walking their hands kept touching. Every time it happened it made Drew panic. It happened so much in a sort amount of time that it began to annoy her. Reyna didn’t seem to be bothered by it, and it annoyed Drew. Eventually, Drew took a deep breath and said, “I hope this is okay,” before grabbing Reyna’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna looked surprised and had stopped walking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it?” Drew asked, suddenly afraid she had done something to push Reyna away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna blinked and shook her head. “No, it’s fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They continued walking hand in hand. As they walked they spoke to a few people who were outside. Reyna answered Drew’s questions as they came up. After a bit they moved out of the neighborhoods and into the city discussing what they would like to eat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deciding on pizza, Reyna took them to the nearest restaurant. They shared a half meat pizza and half vegetable pizza that they took to the patio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So why aren’t you and Thalia together?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like our relationship as it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you’re not opposed to it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Drew, we’ve talked about this before. What’s going on with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing. I’m just trying to figure out why someone as pretty as you has never dated anyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t want to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There wasn’t a single moment where you thought ‘maybe’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I considered Jason. But that was well after people were saying we would make a good couple. I never saw what they did. I mean, I care about Jason, but I could never be with him romantically.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know that’s what people do, right? They gossip about relationships.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is every day in the city like this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On days off?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe. Sometimes I travel around Berkeley with Aurum and Argentum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I could get tired of views like this. I mean, I may not know architecture but the combo of modern styles and Ancient Rome in the center of town is beautiful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is. I like to get up before sunrise, pick up hot chocolate, and watch the sun rise from the Gardens of Bacchus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds beautiful.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drew moved closer to Reyna feeling a boost of confidence. “There’s something I’ve wanted to do for awhile,” Drew said quietly. “Can I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna gave her a small nod. Their faces were inches apart. Drew’s breathing slowed while Reyna held her breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of someone dropping something caused Reyna to jump and stand up quickly nearly knocking her chair over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you done?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna gathered their trash and threw it away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drew’s boost of confidence was gone. Now she was just embarrassed and more confused than ever. Reyna literally jumped away from her. She knew Reyna wouldn’t want to ruin a close friendship and was worried she was going to mess it up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ready to go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were walking again. Drew grabbed Reyna’s hand and seconds later dropped it and stepped away. “I’m sorry!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without hesitation Reyna took Drew’s hand. “It’s okay. If it bothered me I would have told you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not okay. I should have asked first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You asked me earlier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s different. I didn’t know-” Drew stopped herself and took a deep breath. “I just don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand. I wouldn’t want to make you uncomfortable either. Now, come on. I want to show you something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked calmly and in silence after that. After a few minutes Drew began to smell flowers. The hill was a steady incline, and the smell of flowers got stronger. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This must be the garden Reyna’s told me about. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Drew took a deep breath. The flowers smelled beautiful. Way better than any perfume she could buy. When the garden came into view it took Drew’s breath away. Several different types of flowers organized around a central fountain with vines acting as a sun shade. Pathways split off different directions, and Drew knew from Reyna’s letters that the paths went through the garden and a few led to benches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drew walked around the garden smelling the different flowers. Until Reyna tapped her shoulder. “Come here. I want to show you something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna led her back to the fountain and around to the south side. Drew could see the entire city. It was beautiful. Light reflected off the lake, the river, and the windows on shops and houses she and Reyna had walked by earlier in the day. She turned back to Reyna saying “Is this what you wanted to show me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna was looking in the fountain deep in thought. Drew reached out to touch her and stopped just short of Reyna’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When you said there was something you wanted to do for a while I think I know what you meant.” She looked at Drew, her deep brown eyes soft and reflecting uncertainty. “You’re a really good friend and I would hate to lose you as a friend, but I think we both want something- Will you let me finish what you started?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drew let out a breathy ‘yes’ and Reyna cupped Drew’s face with one hand and pulled her closer with the other. It felt a little weird, but also good. Reyna had never imagined lips would be so soft. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drew breathed in deeply clearly out of breath causing Reyna to smirk. “Again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drew nodded leaning into Reyna as she said “Let’s ruin the friendship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They pulled away for the second time. Drew smiled satisfied with what just happened and enjoying her smudged lipstick on Reyna’s face. “Not so much ruin. More like upgrade. You look good with my lipstick.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna pressed her fingers to her lips and pulled them away to see Drew’s pink lipstick on her fingertips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright. I have makeup cloths in my bag.” Drew reached into a side pocket and pulled out the package. “Come here.” Drew carefully wiped the lipstick off Reyna’s face before removing her own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They made their way back to Camp Jupiter taking their time as they walked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t that bad was it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The kiss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. No. Not at all, Reyna. You’re actually pretty good. You’ll get better with practice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I should take you on a real date at some point. I think we skipped a couple of steps.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reyna, every relationship is different. Each moves at its own pace there are no straight forward rules.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh so you don’t want me to take you on a date.” Reyna teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you have to. At least one before I have to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How will that work when you go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing has to change. Still the letters, Iris messages, and occasional phone calls.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aurum and Argentum chose that moment to make their appearance. They were excited to see Drew and tried jumping on her, making her nervous. A simple “Down” from Reyna stopped that. Drew and Reyna petted both dogs for a few minutes before continuing their walk to the Praetorium. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna’s place was smaller than Drew was used to. Reyna explained that it was two rooms one bathroom and a small kitchen. The kitchen was in the same space as the table and a small couch and bookshelves. Reyna led Drew to her room. “You can stay in here with me if you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reyna, do you know how many nights you slept in my room? Why wouldn’t I want to sleep in your room. Especially now that I’m your girlfriend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna set Drew's bag on the bed. “I know. I had to ask and I can’t believe we carried this around all day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I think I had a good workout from that.” Drew pulled out her makeup and toothbrush and put it in the bathroom. It was smaller than the one in her room but had brown cabinets and a cream colored sink like her bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So is bathing similar to Camp Half-blood?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Drew, I know you learned about ancient Rome in school.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, bathhouses.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, a boys and girls.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t that feel weird being able to see everything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe the first few times. You don’t have to use the bathhouse. There’s a gym in New Rome with showers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I might take you up on that offer later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna peaked behind the blackout curtain to gauge the time. “We should head to the mess hall for dinner. It may be my day off but everyone always meets there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna put on her armor and retied her boots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The walk to the mess hall was short and quiet. Drew held Reyna's hand until they got close. Drew had a feeling Reyna would want to keep their relationship quiet for a bit being that it was so new and they hadn't figured out much yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna tensed and switched into Praetor mode as they approached the mess hall. Drew didn't understand why until they stepped in. The mess hall was aptly named. It looked like an explosion of food had taken place splattering the walls, floor, tables, people and the praetor chairs in it. No one seemed to noticed their arrival until Reyna yelled "What the hell is going on here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her voice cut through the laughter and screaming with ease. It sounded smooth and seemed to lack her usual slight accent. It also hurt Drew's ears and she had to fight a wince.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one dared to answer her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dakota, what is going on?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dakota stood to face Reyna from the other side of the building. "Well, Praetor, some have decided to start a food fight. I didn't throw any- for the record."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where is Praetor Frank?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He was called away a few minutes before you arrived."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So what I'm hearing is none of you can act mature for five minutes. Not even Centurians. I expect you all to clean this when you're done. No one leaves until this place is clean."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drew knew people were probably talking back to their Praetor in their heads too afraid to say their thoughts aloud. After all talking back is what teens do best. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frank arrived seconds later. He scanned the room then looked at Reyna. "I guess I learned not to leave when I'm the only one on duty."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's alright Frank. You needed to be away. People need to learn that this behavior is unacceptable- even if we're just a group of kids and teens. They already know not to leave once they finished eating. They're all in charge of cleaning up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wasn't gone more than five minutes. Ten max."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This isn't your fault. You'll learn eventually that the larger the group of teens the more likely they'll do something stupid."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the night goes smoothly. Once the Mess Hall is clean Reyna and Frank allow everyone to go to the barracks to sleep. Reyna warned them that any more disturbances and the entire legion would have extra training in the morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two Praetors and the Greek walked back to the Preatorium chatting quietly. Upon their arrival they said good night and entered their respective homes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna and Drew walked to Reyna's room holding hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You sure this is okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Isn't holding hands what couples do?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well yes, but do you like it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Drew. This is fine. You don't have to worry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay. Hey, do you think I can unpack all my stuff while I'm here. I don't like digging through the bag."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course. I think the top drawer of the dresser is empty."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay thanks. Why don't you get ready for bed while I do this. Then we can hang out. Also are you okay with wearing shoes around the house. I usually don't."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's up to you. I usually take mine off in here. I've been called out a few times at night. It helps to be ready quickly."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna slipped off her boots and took off her armor while watching Drew organize her things in the dresser.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you have to pack so much?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You didn't tell me what we were doing so I packed for a bit of everything."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you packed a weeks worth of clothes for a 3 day trip?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now that you're saying it is sounds a bit ridiculous. But you wear certain clothes for certain activities. You don't wear jeans when you train do you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna stayed quiet causing Drew to close the cafe colored drawer and look at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Reyna.</span>
  </em>
  <span> You don't wear jeans when exercising. It's super restrictive."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Never had a problem before."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You need a nice pair of leggings or some other exercise pants. Plus leggings make your legs look amazing while being confortable enough to work out in." Drew looked at Reyna's clothes noticing that they were the same shirt and pants she has been wearing all day. "Are you seriously going to wear that to bed?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. I don't see a problem with it. I did it at your house."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Reyna, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hon,</span>
  </em>
  <span> I get why you wouldn't want to wear pajamas at my house or anywhere else because you're always ready to fight, but this is your house. You're supposed to be confortable here. I mean this is your space to relax and dress in a way that supports that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"These clothes are comfortable."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you even own a set of pajamas?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Reyna! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Everybody needs at least one set of pajamas. A slightly too big t-shirt and shorts, a nightgown anything."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna didn't have the heart to tell Drew that she doesn't own pajamas because she's never owned them before and she overheats at night and often finds even the camp's cotton shirts to be too warm, so instead she said, "I'll think about getting something."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drew nodded and kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry for getting on you like that. You just deserve to be comfortable always."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, it's alright. Piper tells me stuff like that too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They moved to the couch where Reyna picked up a book and began reading. Drew watched for a bit before getting a bit bored and looking around. Reyna had two 6 foot bookshelves filled with books. The books seemed to cover a vararity of topics ranging from the Art of War to Magic Treehouse and Boxcar Children. A shelf on the wall in front of her held the photo and candle Hylla had given Reyna as well has the card Nico had given her which was now framed making Drew wonder where their photo was placed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You like reading?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you reading?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wonder Woman."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The Amazon?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's nicer than my sister."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drew pushed down the top to see it. "That's a comic book."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What did you think it was?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know a book like the rest of the ones on the shelves."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You didn't look close enough."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drew looked again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>There are no comic books. Oh.</span>
  </em>
  <span> On top of a bookshelf there was a box with magazines written on it in Spanish. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Magazines, really Reyna?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It will keep Leo out of it if he ever managed to get in."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The kind of crazy, skinny Latino who is somehow friends with Piper?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yep."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I though it died."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No apparently Jason, him and Piper got a single use cure for death. Piper sent me a message a few weeks ago saying he was alive and just showed up at camp."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh. Speaking of camp is the Legion going when summer starts?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Middle of June we'll be there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can't wait. To see you then."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Drew, we're hanging out right now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I know. But by then we would have been together four months. Accomplishments like that are a cause for celebration."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll be sure to bring a flower."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe not a live one. The Demeter Cabin will freak."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll keep that in mind."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning Reyna packed her satchel with a blanket, sandwiches (two peanutbutter and honey and two ham and cheese with lettuce and a few jalapeno slices) and water. She planned on taking Drew to the lake or the Gardens of Bacchus which ever Drew preferred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking Drew's advice she wore her red hightops for the second time since she received them. She wasn't going to wear a camp shirt until she looked in her closet and discovered that was all she owned. Now if only Drew would wake up so they could go get hot chocolate and maybe a muffin for breakfast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She did not want to wake Drew up but it was already getting closer to 8. Everyone who was enrolled in school should be on their way meaning less people on the streets of New Rome. Reyna thought Drew would wake up on her own by now, and she wasn't trying to hard to stay quiet. Not even when she was making sandwiches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>8:05 Reyna wanted to leave and frankly she was bored. She looked at the empty metal plate in front of her and knocked it off the table accidently hitting Argentum creating a near painful metal on metal crash. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Argentum growled at her and Reyna apologised petting the dog behind the ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drew walked out of Reyna's room. Her hair was slightly messed up but somehow maintained its volume. Reyna thought she was beautiful. Though she always thought that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What time is it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"8:06."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why are you dressed like you're ready to leave? How long have you been up?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Few hours."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drew noticed the plate on the floor and laughed. "You could have just woken me up yourself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wanted you to sleep, but then I finished everything I needed to do and you still weren't awake. If you want hot chocolate we should leave soon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright give me some time to get ready. It won't be too long." Drew ran her fingers through her hair. "I should wash this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Later. I can take you to the gym for a shower after hot chocolate."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you have planned?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll tell you on the way."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drew was ready ten minutes later. She was wearing jeans and the sweatshirt Reyna got her which had been altered a bit to look more like a crop top. She wore the makeup the same way she did yesterday; pink eyeshadow with a bit of orange and pink lipstick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not making any promises that it won't smudge."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's go."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They headed back to New Rome.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where are we going?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"First to get hot chocolate and maybe a muffin. Then later I have sandwiches and a blanket for a picnic at either the lake or the Gardens of Bacchus."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I haven't seen the lake yet."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So we'll go there."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cup of hot chocolate brought warmth to Drew's hands on the cool California morning. It was a perfect temperature so Reyna had told her. Drew wouldn't know she hasn't tried it yet as she is too busy enjoying the warmth from the cup. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She carefully brought it to her lips and tried it. It was creamy and sweet. It was defiantly liquid chocolate. She could see why Reyna loved it; it tasted amazing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Reyna. I know you told me it was good and probably the best hot chocolate I've ever had but I was not expecting it to be this good."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Told you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hours later Frank had heard a report from campers that Reyna was hanging out with Drew at the lake. He thought nothing of it until they entered the Mess Hall and he saw Drew wearing the Camp Jupiter sweatshirt he remembered Reyna buying months ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna was wearing her armor, and as always everything was in the right spot and so clean that it reflected lights and probably someone's reflection if they dared to get close. The only thing out of place on Reyna was her shoes. They weren’t standard legion wear and appeared brand new. Reyna sat next to him in their Praetor chairs. Drew sat on the arm of Reyna’s chair and leaned against Reyna. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frank looked at Reyna asking her what Drew was doing. Reyna responded with a glare. Frank couldn’t look at her very long; they may have the same rank, but she still scared him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On day two Reyna drove Drew to Oakland for a walk on the beach. This time she woke Drew up early to give her time to get ready. Reyna went on a run that ended in a cool shower at the gym. She returned to her place with two cups of hot chocolate to find Drew in front of her couch stretching. After some brief surprise on Reyna’s part they packed Reyna’s pickup with snacks, a blanket, a change of pants and shoes, and Aurum and Argentum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They spend the day in Oakland window shopping following a walk on the beach. Drew did most of the shopping. She bought a few new pieces of jewelry and an organic chapstick and lotion from a small business. She had even bought Aurum and Argentum homemade dog treats that she gave them small pieces of if they promised not to tell Reyna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you stop feeding them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, They’re good dogs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to be cleaning that out of their teeth for days.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Day three Reyna woke up when she usually did. She was in the middle of stretching when Drew woke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Matin,” Drew said, stretching. “What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Getting ready to go on a run.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give me a few minutes and I’ll go with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You run?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I may keep myself looking amazing, but I’m a good runner. I helped Will during the war.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. Five minutes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Drew kept up with Reyna well. Better than Jason actually and she wasn’t even running at her usual pace. Reyna led them through the Fields of Mars and around the training Cohorts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You up for moving faster?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I can handle it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna sped up and Drew matched her pace. They exited the Fields of Mars and headed towards the hills north of camp. One would get a few steps ahead then the other would get steps ahead. Aurum and Argentum appeared and were chasing after them happy to run. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the top of a hill Reyna transitioned into walking and put her hands on her head breathing heavy. Drew copied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was fun.” Drew said between breaths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. You’re not just a ‘good’ runner, Drew. No one has ever managed to keep up with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not even Thalia?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t know. I haven’t seen her since the war.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m better than both Grace’s.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are.” Reyna gave her a quick kiss. “Should we walk back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only if you hold my hand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Drew sniffed her sweatshirt. “I think I need to wash this a few times.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think everything needs to be washed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agreed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bath house or shower?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I’m ready to use the bath house.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, why don’t you take a shower at the gym and I’ll head to the bath house. Meet at the Pomerian Line in an hour.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the afternoon it was time for Drew to return to Brooklyn. Nico was going to arrive any second and Reyna had already been kissed goodbye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This was so fun. I can’t believe I have to return to school on Monday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will be fine, Drew.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but I’ll miss you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will be just like the other two times. Weren’t you the one who said ‘nothing has to change’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico appeared at the doorway wearing his aviator jacket. “Hey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re four seconds late Dear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I couldn’t move faster. I would have missed this place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drew looked at Reyna. “Did he get his humor from you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, he developed that on his own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should get going. It’s almost evening in Brooklyn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My dad did promise me a nice dinner. And I do have school tomorrow.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drew and Reyna said one final goodbye and Drew and Nico disappeared into the shadows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico and Drew appeared on Drew’s front porch. Drew stepped away from Nico to unlock the door. She turned to say thank you, but he was already gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stepped inside the house, slipped off her shoes and carried them to her room before searching the house for her father. She found him in the kitchen setting up take out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, how was your trip, Angel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drew smiled. “Great.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her father looked up at her and smiled. “And what happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reyna’s my girlfriend now. And you don’t have to worry. I just kissed her a few times.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Start from the beginning, Angel.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico appeared in Reyna’s home office doorway again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nico, why are you back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spill it Reyna. What happened between you and Drew?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What makes you think something happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Reyna.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Nico.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat on the twin bed in the room. “Tell me everything, and start at the beginning.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There's one more part after this. I have some other ideas I'm working on. Let me know what you think or if you have something you would like to see.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Part Eight: Everyone Finds Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lacy and Valentina knew something was up with Drew since she returned from New Rome. Well, Drew had been acting a bit nicer since she began talking to Reyna but this was different. Drew actually listened to their ideas and was a bit more helpful when it came to beauty tips. When either one of them asked her what was up Drew would act like nothing was wrong and add something snarky to prove it. She also would avoid talking about Reyna and hardly said her name. Valentina and Lacy were going to find out why and they needed Piper’s help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Piper knew something had happened between Drew and Reyna since she first spoke to Reyna the day after Drew left. She seemed happier and when Piper pointed it Reyna would say there'd been less problems with the legion giving her a few more minutes to relax. Piper bought none of it but let it go until Reyna and the Legion arrived at camp. Drew would talk to Reyna briefly then disappear for hours and she knew from Reyna, Lacy and Valentina that they were close and would probably spend every spare second together if they could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What really told Piper something was going on between them was when she found Drew  watching Reyna train. Piper understood that watching Reyna train was fascinating. She was toned, agile, and strong, and today she was wearing leggings and a sports bra which showed off just how much muscle she had. Even Piper got lost for a few seconds. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Focus.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Piper turned her attention back to Drew who had scooted a bit closer. She had a small smile and her eyes were carefully taking in Reyna’s form. It reminded her, a bit, of Annabeth whom Piper had once caught watching Percy so intently that when Piper walked up behind her and asked why she had jumped and quickly answered with something along the lines of ‘for science’. The only difference was Drew was further away from Reyna than Annabeth was to Percy. Part of Piper wanted to scare Drew but decided instead to talk to Reyna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I thought Drew was done with the stalking?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piper looked back at Drew. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Was she pouting?</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Then what is she doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watching.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’re not bothered by it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not at all. I don’t think it’s that different from when you watch me train. I know you were watching me a few seconds ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn, she did see me. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Why do you notice everything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Training. Speaking of which, can I get back to it? I'm sure we can talk more later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piper was leaving the training grounds when Lacy approached her. “Piper, can I talk to you about something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is something wrong Lacy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, and no. Drew has been acting nicer than usual, and Val and I think it has something to do with Reyna because Drew used to talk about Reyna a lot, but she stopped a few months ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So Drew and Reyna are acting differently.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Val and I want to figure out why, but we need your help since you’re friends with Reyna.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you have in mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When Silena was cabin leader if one of us was acting weird Silena made all of us sit in a circle and we would talk about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An intervention of sorts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to get them in the cabin without them knowing what we’re doing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sisters came up with a plan and began letting other siblings know to put the plan in motion. That night after the campfire, Piper would bring Reyna to her cabin for a sleepover. There she would figure out why Reyna is acting different.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few hours later Piper and Reyna were walking together. Piper looked down and noticed something sticking out of one of the pockets on Reyna’s belt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So then you can show me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. It’s not yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piper tried reaching for it only to be held back by Reyna. She tried again and again until she managed to grab it. She opened her hand and found a flower without the stem. It was made of violet tissue paper and had a chocolate in the center. Piper had crumpled many of the petals.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A flower?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you, it’s not for you.” Reyna sounded angry, but when Piper looked up she looked sad like a grade schooler whose project was just trampled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t we talk about this in my cabin. I’ll help you straighten out the petals.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. But I’m mad at you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the cabin they found many of Piper’s siblings to be inside. Piper led Reyna to a bed and handed her back the flower. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piper walked to Valentina and whispered “Find Lacy and Drew. Take your time but not too much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walked back to Reyna and began to help her fix the problem Piper caused while muttering apologies as they worked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Drew followed Lacy and Valentina back to their cabin. She was told one her siblings was having a fashion emergency and Drew needed to settle a debate. Drew was happy to help her siblings look their best. After all she was very fashionable, but when she entered the cabin she was concerned. Her reine was sitting on a bed and siblings were nearby prepared for a gossip session.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reyna. What are you doing here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They said I couldn’t leave, and I didn’t feel like fighting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on between you two?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You knew about this, Dear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lacy smiled. “I know you could have predicted this would happen. You’ve been acting different for months.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it’s any consolation,” Piper added. “Reyna has been acting a bit different.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t know what you’re talking about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, please. Reyna, you’ve been happier. I love that for you, but you go from talking about where you took Drew to avoiding talking about what actually happened. And the flower.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Flower?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna held out the paper craft. And Drew’s eyes went wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You remembered?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. You said any accomplishment deserves to be celebrated.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did.” Drew examined the flower noting the wrinkled petals and knowing Reyna wouldn’t be so careless. “Okay, which one of you messed up the petals.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be Piper.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drew narrowed her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She did help make it better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is beautiful.” Drew sat next to Reyna. “So tell me, how many times did you have make this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Six I think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay before you two get really cute we need the whole story,” One of Drew brothers said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m guessing we’re not getting out of this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely not, Drew.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. Where do you want me to start.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your trip to New Rome in February.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drew nodded and began with when Nico dropped her off. She told the story with as much detail as she could remember. Over time she began to get closer to Reyna. It started with holding hands. Drew reached for Reyna, stopping just short of her hand. Reyna met her the rest of the way. Then Reyna had her arm around Drew. Finally, Drew ended up sitting between Reyna’s legs with her hands resting over her girlfriends on her stomach. Drew made it through the last four months. Their first kiss, letters after Drew left, and Drew’s nickname for Reyna (Reine).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna give her input now and then either correcting Drew on some details or adding something Drew missed. Other than that she remained quiet, content with holding Drew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the entire Aphrodite cabin was happy for them. As Drew told the story they all listened carefully with occasional “Aw”.  Piper and a few others asked Reyna questions through out the story that she answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So it’s your anniversary. And you need a date. Or do you already have something planned?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can help with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you have in mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Different siblings began to give their ideas. “There’s the beach.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oo. the beach. Dinner under the stars.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or you can leave for dinner and sneak back in later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or the Artemis cabin. No one is ever in there. And I don’t think she’ll mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or here. We can make this place look nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Either way we can cover for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we’re going to let go of the beach. What do you think, Reine?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was the first date and the trip to Oakland. I don’t mind where we go as long as I get to spend time with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, that’s sweet. You know, you planned all the last activities, let me plan this one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about here, for dinner?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, but there is one problem with that. How are we supposed to get food in here?” Lacy asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The tent the Hunters gave me contains fresh fruits, always. I can leave it here for a bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I might be able to get some other things, and we can always pick up meals.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There should be snacks in the camp store and if not, Will keeps some snacks in the med bay,” Drew added. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll figure it out. You two do whatever you think you need to,” Lacy said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>About two hours later just before the cabin went to the mess hall Valentina and Piper led Reyna and Drew back to their cabin. The entire cabin had done a great job of making the place date worthy. They laid out a few soft blankets on the floor with a tray of assorted fruits and what looked like chicken and mac n cheese. Candles were laid out at various points of the cabin and at some point incense were burning making the cabin smell like roses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drew’s siblings bust into a collection of voices asking if they liked it, hopes that they have fun (but not too much as a brother had said). Drew gave many of them hugs as they left. Reyna gave Piper a thank you and told Aurum and Argentum to move to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna and Drew sat next to each other sharing the bowl of chicken mac n cheese. They talked and had a good time. Even Aurum and Argentum were relaxed laying on the edges of the blanket. Drew kept the flower Reyna made her admiring it in the light. She never had anyone she dated before make her something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got you something too.” Drew placed a wrapped package in front of Reyna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll have to open it, ma reine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna did. It was the Wonder Woman comic Reyna wanted to read, but she hadn’t found the time to go to buy it. “Thank you mi amor. How did you know this was the one I needed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You told me which one you were reading in your letters, so I did a bit of math to figure out how long it would take you to read a book and guessed which one you would be on. Then you told me you couldn’t find the time to go buy it so I did and hopped you didn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did math?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, I’m actually fairly good at math.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were both silent for a few seconds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, mi amor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tu es mon amour.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lo sé, tú también eres mi amor. I’m glad you said it though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How much French do you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only the parts that sound like Spanish.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna learn more?” Drew asked leaning closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure I can.” Reyna said meeting Drew’s lips. “How good of a teacher are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t know, I’ve never taught anyone before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess we’ll find out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cabin members returned to find Reyna holding Drew whispering in her ear, making the asian laugh. Her gold and silver dogs were curled up nearby. All of Drew’s siblings found it adorable and very domestic of their sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was your date good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piper, Lacy, Valentina, and others joined them on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys are adorable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re always happy to help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A few wondered where you were at dinner. I told Frank that you were taking a nap and not to bother you unless he wanted to clean the stables.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Piper.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously, though, Drew? Of all the people you could have dated.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She can be nice. She’s smart too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can be nice to everyone but you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does that mean I can be rude to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope. My girlfriend might beat you up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw why not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get into a fight that isn’t necessary.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not even because someone is bullying your girlfriend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Drew, amor, Piper only picks a fight with you because you sassed her first. And you’re both stubborn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am not!” protested the sisters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They let go of their petty argument fairly quickly letting the cabin dissolve into chatter about the day filling Drew in on what she missed during her date until they all decided to go to bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna laid down first holding up the blanket for Drew who settled in pressed against Reyna. The blanket covered both of them and Reyna put her arm around Drew providing enough support so she wouldn’t fall off of the twin mattress. Reyna fell asleep with the faint smell of hibiscus and cinnamon hitting her nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the morning she woke to voices saying she and Drew looked so cute,  “I didn’t know Drew could sleep so long,” “They look so peaceful,” and “should we wake them?” Reyna sat up carefully causing a few of Drew’s siblings to jump. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone quickly recovered. Reyna slipped on her boots, Drew got ready for the day, and as others finished getting ready for the day they chatted on their beds waiting for everyone to be ready to go to the mess hall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the mess hall Reyna went to check on Frank before heading to the Aphrodite table. </span>
</p><p><span>“Everything went well last night?”</span><span><br/></span> <span>“Yes. Where were you last night? Piper said you were taking a nap?”</span></p><p>
  <span>“I was tired.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that- are you wearing Drew’s perfume?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I slept in the Aphrodite cabin. Perfume is the smell of the place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Frank said. He wasn’t sure whether or not to believe it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Drew reached for Reyna’s hand as soon as the teen sat down. She held it the entire time she was eating and sat a bit closer no longer concerned with her siblings finding out. Part of her loved the idea of sharing this with them, but when it was a secret it was fun too. Though finding them to be so supportive reminded her of the way the cabin was when Silena was cabin leader, and that was something Drew found to be amazing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later that day everyone gathered in the arena to settle the debate over which camp was better. They were going to select one person from each camp to run in a foot race. Campers on both sides were trying to decide who should go. Aries and Mars cabin members challenged each other for the spot and the rest looked between their cabin leaders and their cabin or their Praetors and their friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, that’s enough,” Reyna yelled. “I’ll do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every one fell silent. Who ever Camp Half Blood chose would be up against the Praetor. Annabeth began whispering to the other cabin leaders and others began talking once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A voice cut through the noise. “I can do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone turned to the direction of the person’s voice. Members of the Aphrodite cabin moved out of the way revealing Drew as the source. “I can do it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Drew, no offence, but this isn’t the time.” Annabeth said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Annabeth, Drew is a fast runner.” Will said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was invited to join my school’s track team.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never seen anyone faster. She helped me out during the war running supplies to others in my cabin and bringing the injured out of the battlefield.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cabin leaders whispered to each other once again until Clarisse spoke up. “Someone in the Aphrodite Cabin used to go on runs with Silena. Silena said they often beat her in races. And anyone who knew Silena knows she was the fastest on her school's team. Was that you, Tanaka.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Annabeth said. “You can run. You and Reyna change into appropriate clothes and meet back here in five. We’ll set up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Five minutes later Reyna and Drew showed up in proper running shoes. Reyna wore grey joggers and a matching crop top. Drew wore black leggings that transitioned to pink and a matching pink sports bra. Frank handed Reyna Camp Jupiter tank top while Piper handed Drew a similarly designed Camp Half blood tank top.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In five minutes campers smoothed out the arena’s dirt track and added the line that would serve as the start and finish line. The two racers were lined up toes touching the line. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you two at least stretched before this.” Will said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Clarisse began. “At the sound of the flare gun you two will run to prove which camp is better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo looked excited as he stepped up holding the flare gun. Where he got it no one knew. “Alright, people count down with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On your mark!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get set!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“GO!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna and Drew took off. Campers yelled encouragement. As Reyna and Drew approached the first curve they appeared to be teasing each other. One would speed up making the other follow. Then they would slow down briefly. Camp Half blood (and anyone who missed Reyna and Drew’s run in February) were shocked that Drew was keeping up with Reyna. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they approached the second curve Drew began to sprint. Reyna cursed and followed. They kept getting just a step ahead of the other. Just steps before the finish line Drew tripped just barely catching Reyna’s foot taking Reyna down with her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both crossed the finish line. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna laughed and asked Drew if she was okay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m fine. You?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am.”</span>
</p><p><span>Drew kissed Reyna. They could hear the people freaking out around them. When Drew pulled away Reyna whispered “I think everyone knows.</span><span><br/></span> <span>Reyna stood up. She felt a bit of pain in her ankle, but she could put her weight on it without much problem. She offered Drew her hand and pulled her girlfriend to her feet. </span></p><p>
  <span>Drew winced and moved to balance on her toes on her foot. “Does your ankle hurt this much?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long have you two been together, Reyna?” Annabeth asked at the same Will said, “What the hell, Drew. I thought we were friends. You’re supposed to tell me these things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Sweetheart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two hurt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing I can’t handle, Will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m alright, Hon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn, Tanaka. You were holding out on me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> being your target so you can practice your aim.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since you crossed the finish line together it means both camps are equals.” Frank said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shortly after everyone left returning to their usual routines leaving Drew, Reyna and much of the Aphrodite cabin  in the arena. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I need a nap, Reine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then let's head to your cabin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They began slowly walking. They didn't make it very far. Drew’s ankle hurt more than expected. Reyna rolled her eyes and offered to carry Drew. She accepted. It was fine until they were about 100 meters from the cabin. Turns out Reyna’s ankle did not like the extra weight it was supporting, but Reyna pushed through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drew was placed on her bed, and Piper- who stopped to see Will- offered them ice packs. Drew and Reyna sat next to each other on Drew’s bed elevating their ankles and icing them. Reyna offered Drew some of her water mixed with lemon and unicorn draught. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few moments Drew placed her hand on the center of Reyna’s chest. “Can I lay here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drew patted Reyna’s arm. “Up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna listened and adjusted her position to accommodate Drew. Once Drew was settled Reyna returned ro reading her new comic book. She went to turn the page when Drew stopped her. “I’m not finished reading yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They read the story together. Drew asked Reyna frequent questions and Reyna was more than happy to answer them. Drew loved how excited Reyna sounded talking about the particular comic series but also related facts. She continued to ask questions, grateful that Reyna didn’t tell her to stop talking. She looked over at the bunk that used to be Silena’s and smiled remembering one of the many nights when they were younger where Silena told her that love could be found in even the simplest of things, and Drew believed it.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know what you think. I'm planning on making this a series filled with scenes from in between chapters. Let me know if there is something you would like to see either here or on Tumblr @artofpadillaaz.<br/>Also here's the translation of the Spanish and French from Drew and Reyna's conversation.<br/>“Reine.”<br/>“Yes, mi amor.”<br/>“Tu es mon amour.”<br/>“Lo sé, tú también eres mi amor. I’m glad you said it though.”</p><p>"Queen."<br/>"Yes, my love."<br/>"You are my love."<br/>"I know, you are my love too..."</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>